Reos Inocentes
by I'mBrave
Summary: Universo Alterno. Dos hombres despiertan en prisión y se enteran que fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua por un delito que no recuerdan en absoluto. Gokú y vegeta, con ayuda de otros reos, se embarcarán en una nueva aventura para demostrar su inocencia. Pero no contaban con la presencia de algunos enemigos. Los responsables de sus condenas evitaran que logren su objetivo. VxB GxM
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Holaa! Bueno vengo aquí con otra historia… Siempre quise escribir algo así jeje también me baso en películas y libros que he leído pero intento apropiarme de la historia con mis propias ideas.

El único aviso que podría dar es que como es un U.A. las personalidades sean algo diferente a la serie.

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL GENIO AKIRA ****TORIYAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

–¡DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES!– gritaba, un oficial, a todo pulmón y golpeaba, con su garrote, todas las celdas cercanas a su persona.

Un hombre con cabello de forma parecida a una flama; que vestía una camiseta blanca totalmente desecha y rota, pantalón muy sucio y sin calzados; se levantaba perezosamente mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza, y empezaba a sobarse, y se refregaba los ojos. Se pone de pie y mira desconcertadamente el lugar en el que se encuentra.

"_¿Dónde diablos estoy?" _pensaba el pelinegro.

Parecía tener la vista totalmente borrosa, o es que era ciego, ya que aún no se percataba con exactitud el ambiente. Miraba fijamente el inodoro, el lavamanos hasta que finalmente voltea la cabeza y nota las barras de acero que parecían ser de una celda.

"_Estoy en la cárcel" _se respondió, mentalmente, a sí mismo.

Con los ojos, más abierto de lo común, se acerca a la reja que le quitaba su libertad. Abre la boca ante la sorpresa que se llevó al notar el interior de la estructura. No le cabía duda alguna, estaba en prisión. Y la pequeña esperanza de estar en alguna celda de una comisaría se esfumó al ver las otras cientos de celdas, a su alrededor, en las cuales habitaban muchos prisioneros.

"_¿Qué demonios hago aquí?" _con ambas manos, sujetaba dos barras de acero que formaban parte de su celda y apegaba su rostro a ésta.

Nuevamente volvió a sobarse la cabeza. Al parecer, viendo abajo un par de telas que se hacían pasar por sábanas y una almohada tan dura que pensar dormir en alguna piedra parecía una idea mucho mejor, vio su improvisada cama en el suelo. Y, talvez, esa era la razón de su dolor. Seguía metido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó unos sonidos, era algo como un gemido o un gruñido, proveniente de la cama de arriba de aquel mueble de dos pisos. Ni siquiera se había percatado que había una cama. Levantó la mirada y vio que algo… o más bien alguien se movía de un lado a otro causando su propia caída, fuertemente, para abajo.

–¡Maldición!– gritó un hombre, joven al igual que el otro reo –Qué carajo…– maldijo, empezando a sobarse toda la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Parecía estar algo somnoliento ya que bostezaba y dejó de darle importancia a los dolores. Éste vio a su amigo allí, a su al frente, parado y mirándolo confuso, parecía shockeado o impactado por algo.

–Vegeta– susurró el pelinegro que había despertado recién.

Volteó la mirada y observó que detrás de él había unas barras. Abrió los ojos, igual o más grande que su amigo anteriormente –Vegeta ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– volvió a preguntar pero no tenía una respuesta devuelta.

El de cabello alborotado tenía unas pequeñas heridas en su rostro. Vestía una polera azul, al igual que el otro pelinegro: completamente rota, su pantalón sucio. Éste sí tenía zapatos, sólo que llenos de lodo. Reemplazando todo el color blanco de su calzado por uno café.

Vegeta seguía, mirándolo, ignorando todo lo que su, alto y musculoso, amigo preguntaba.

–¡Vegeta! ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? – tomó a su amigo por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo salvajemente para hacerlo entrar en razón. El de cabello de flama volvió en sí al escuchar la última pregunta de su amigo Tenía un tono serio, algo muy poco común en él ya que éste siempre actuaba como un tonto e infantil. Ver un ceño fruncido en su rostro sólo podía significar un terrible momento.

–No lo sé – fue la única respuesta de vegeta en un susurro.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por otro oficial –Oigan. Ustedes dos. ¿Son los nuevos, no? Sí. Anoche llegaron tan dormidos que decidieron dejarlos aquí hasta que despierten… ¡Ahora, despójense de sus vestimentas y empiecen a cambiarse! – les gritaba al momento de lanzarle sus nuevas vestimentas. Era un traje de una pieza a raya de color blanco y negro (ya saben los típicos) –Vestirán así por un laaargo tiempo de sus vidas….jaja – terminó de hablar burlonamente.

Los dos hombres sólo lo miraban confusos.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? – fueron las palabras articuladas por vegeta al asomarse a la reja, apegando su rostro, y se acercaba más al oficial.

– JAJAJA – el oficial rió al comienzo –¿No saben que hacen aquí? Bueno no me sorprende ya que anoche llegaron al borde de la inconciencia. Ni siquiera pudieron tomarles sus fotos de prisionero ni sus huellas dactilares. Sólo fueron registrados como nuevos prisioneros – comentó con su sonrisa burlona –¡ASÍ QUE APURENSEN, VISTANSE Y LLEVEN SUS TRASEROS A LA OFICINA DEL DECANO! –terminó ordenándoles de una forma para nada amigable.

Gokú y vegeta ignoraron las órdenes del oficial. Seguían parados metidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Ante esto el oficial cambió su sonrisa burlona por un ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazadora.

–¡Oigan muchachos, vengan! Estos idiotas se osan a no obedecerme. Vamos a darle una pequeña lección para que aprendan – llamaba a sus amigos. Habiendo dicho esto, tres oficiales más se acercaron con sus respectivos garrotes.

–¡Abre la celda 121! – ordenaba, uno de ellos, al guardia que se encontraba dentro de una cabina de control. Presionó un botón y, de esta manera, la celda corrediza se hizo a un lado para, finalmente, quedar totalmente abierta.

Los cuatros empezaron a acercarse a ellos de manera amenazadora. Los dos reos, musculosos y fuertes, pudieron defenderse ante el ataque de los oficiales. Pero no les sirvió de nada ya que sólo provocaron que asistieran otros cuatros oficiales más para que terminaran de darles una paliza. Lo golpeaban con odio, lo trataban como basuras y lo dejaron totalmente mareados.

Como los hombres no podían vestirse, los mismos guardias se encargaron de hacerlo. Lo llevaron cargando a ambos hasta la oficina del decano.

–Señor. Aquí están los nuevos reos. Anoche fueron registrados pero sin sus huellas dactilares y sus fotos ya que estaban inconscientes decidieron llevarlos a su celda – decía el mismo oficial que los molestó hace un momento.

–Está bien. Déjalos ahí – ordenó el decano con la silla volteada mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el patio de la prisión. –Ustedes. Párense y acérquense – se dio la vuelta y los miró con un ceño fruncido.

Gokú y vegeta obedecieron e hicieron lo que se les pidió.

–Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó, nuevamente, vegeta. Ambos estaban descifrando aquello desde que despertaron pero no recordaban absolutamente nada.

–¿Así que no lo saben eh? – habló el decano con una sonrisa ladina –Bueno, dejémoslo así y ahora, pongan sus pulgares en la tinta y presiónenlo en esta parte del papel – acercó sus archivos y nuevo historial como prisioneros. Otra vez, los hombres obedecieron. Los mandó a un lado de la pared y les tomó sus fotos. –Ahora vayan a su celda. Ya será la hora del almuerzo. Y por favor, no ensucien sus trajes – les comentó burlón – porque ustedes mismo lo lavarán. Además, usarán eso por el resto de sus patéticas vidas – terminó con una risa maléfica y los dejaba afuera con un portazo en sus caras.

Vegeta y gokú fruncieron el ceño y abrieron sus bocas al oír aquello. _**Usarán eso por el resto de sus patéticas vidas**_. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua.

Llegaron dos oficiales para devolverlos a su celda. Seguían impactados por la realidad que los golpeó y lo peor de todo es que no tenían ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando.

_**Cadena perpetua**_ retumbaba esas palabras en ambos pensamientos….¿_Pero por qué?_

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno este es mi nueva historia. Siempre quise hacer una estilo aventurero y lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza era: cárcel, armas, peleas, fuga y no olvidemos agregar un poco de romance jaja :D La historia en sí será de tres géneros específicamente: AMISTAD, AVENTURA Y ROMANCE.

Me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber si les gusta la idea y la trama de la historia… a lo largo de este fic irán recordando poco a poco lo que pasó la noche anterior antes de llegar a la prisión. Es el único adelanto que puedo comentar ya que no quiero arruinar la trama jeje :D

Bueno cuídense mucho y gracias por leer este fic…Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia y las que me dejan reviews, realmente aprecio mucho sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

–¡Vegeta! – gritaba, gokú, llamando a su amigo por séptima vez en los últimos 2 minutos. Estaba sentado en su cama, la parte de arriba, con las piernas sueltas. Se le quedó observando un momento más y resopló, encogiéndose de hombros, al no recibir respuesta, nuevamente, por séptima vez.

–Kakarotto. ¿Tú recuerdas que pasó ayer? – preguntó volteando la mirada, finalmente, por primera vez desde que su compañero de celda lo había estado llamando. Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared, estirando la pierna derecha y la izquierda la tenía flexionada con el brazo, del mismo lado, apoyado en ésta y lanzando una pequeña pelota hacia la pared con la mano derecha. Lanzaba, rebotaba, atrapaba y volvía a repetir la acción. Todo esto mientras se la pasaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Gokú miró extrañado y sorprendido al escuchar palabras articuladas de los labios de su amigo. –No – puso una cara pensativa, apoyando una mano en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba para obtener mayor concentración –Lo último que recuerdo fue… – cambió su gesto por uno triste –que nos despidieron –

Vegeta suspiró –Entonces era cierto. Creí que yo me lo había imaginado. Sí, ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que zangya y maron se fueron cuando le dijimos que nos despidieron y decidimos irnos a un bar – respondió vegeta levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

–Yo…lo había olvidado – dijo entristeciéndose un poco más – Pero bueno, eso sólo significaba que ellas nos querían por el dinero – dijo un poco molesto – aunque no ganábamos mucho – ahora cambió su gesto por una cara, nuevamente, pensativa – Vegeta. ¿Tienes idea de qué nos vieron para que se quedaran con nosotros? – preguntó con una, para vegeta, sonrisa tonta.

Vegeta viró los ojos, dando una clara señal de que era cuestión de tiempo de que aquel ceño fruncido y gesto serio que tenía su amigo, durante el tiempo que pasaron hace un momento, serían reemplazados por el verdadero gesto de idiotez e inmaduro que caracterizaban, en su totalidad, a su amigo.

–No me importa en lo más mínimo, kakarotto. ¿Por qué quieres saber si sentían algo por nosotros? No me digas que te gustaba zangya seriamente – insinuó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno, no lo niego vegeta. Zangya era sexy y muy linda– respondió sonrojado y jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

–Sí, también una zorra –

–Sabes que no me gusta ese término para una mujer –

–A mí tampoco. Pero ellas lo eran –

–Vamos vegeta, no me digas que a ti no te gustaba maron – se acercó con una mirada acusadora.

–Di lo que quieras –

Gokú suspiró –Tienes razón. Si le hubiéramos importado un poco no se hubieran ido simplemente sin decir nada – dijo, otra vez, molesto.

–Ya te lo dije kakarotto. No le des importancia. Simplemente olvídalo – dijo vegeta restándole importancia al asunto.

–Sí, pero… – ambos hombres voltearon la mirada al ver como la puerta de la celda se abría.

–¡Vamos escorias! ¡Salgan a comer la poca mierda que hay para que no se mueran de hambre y sigan viviendo para pudrirse día a día en esta prisión! – gritaba el oficial de cabellera larga de color blanca, de piel roja.

Vegeta se le quedó viendo desde la puerta de su celda con odio. Era el mismo oficial que lo molestó, golpeó y trató de la peor manera desde que despertó. El oficial jeice se sintió observado y al voltear la mirada se chocó con la paralizante y amenazadora mirada del pelinegro. Jeice sonrió con arrogancia y superioridad. Vegeta lo ignoró y caminó, con los brazos cruzados, hacia adelante para estar al lado de su amigo.

–Oye vegeta ¿por qué todos nos están mirando? – se acercó el de cabello alborotado, tapando una mano en su boca y susurrando en el oído del pelinegro más pequeño.

–No lo sé – pensaba responderle algo sarcástico ya que era obvio que lo miraban porque eran nuevos y desconocidos en aquel lugar, pero al observar cada mirada de los prisioneros notó una pizca de ¿temor?¿miedo? y otras miradas amenazadoras. Parecía que todos allí lo conocían pero ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

–Ven vegeta. Sentémonos aquí – señalaba, gokú, una mesa vacía en la esquina del comedor.

Ambos hombres se fueron a aquel lugar, con sus respectivos platos. Para suerte de estos hombres, como la comida era horrible siempre quedaba de sobra así que ellos podían servirse una y otra vez. Todos los miraban sorprendidos por la cantidad de comida que ingerían, sobre todo porque ésta era lo más asqueroso ni siquiera se podía hacer llamar alimento. Vegeta y gokú ignoraban las miradas y murmullos de todos y sólo se concentraban en los platos que tenían al frente. No les importaba el sabor. Cuando eran niños comían cualquier cosa así que hoy no era la excepción. Además, sin una buena alimentación sólo se terminarían muriendo en aquel lugar. Y ellos no pensaban quedarse por mucho tiempo, sin importar lo que diga sus sentencias, ellos se irían legal o ilegalmente.

Tanto gokú como vegeta terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo.  
>Volvió a tocar una campana dando a entender que la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Jeice, burter y recoome fueron los guardias que entraron a la sala para gritarles uno que otro insulto y mandar a todos a sus respectivas celdas.<p>

–Piensa kakarotto. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – preguntó vegeta. Ambos hombres se encontraban echados en sus camas. Vegeta en la cama de abajo y gokú arriba, ambos mirando hacia arriba.

–No lo sé, vegeta. Sabes que pensar no es lo mío – respondió rascándose su cabeza.

–Agg! De todos los prisioneros ladrones, asesinos, violadores, idiotas. Tuvieron que ponerte a ti como mi compañero de celda – gritó vegeta exasperado. Es que realmente se estaba hartando de todas las cosas que le pasaba. ¿Siempre tenía que tocarle lo peor de la vida a él?

–Vamos vegeta, no seas tan malo. Sabes que soy tu mejor compañero y dentro de ti estás agradecido que sea yo quien esté aquí contigo – reprochó con una sonrisa.

Vegeta lo miró un momento. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón. No había nadie mejor que ese idiota para hacerle compañía. Se conocen desde que tienen memorias. Además todas las cosas malas que le pasaron a él, también las vivió kakarotto. Ambos salieron perdiendo todo, ambos salieron afectados y ambos supieron salir adelante. Así que si alguien tenía que ayudarlo, ese sería el idiota de kakarotto.

Suspiró. Desquitarse con él no sería lo correcto. Tanto él como su amigo estaban pasando por lo mismo, así que lo mejor era apoyarse el uno al otro para sobrevivir allí y pensar en cómo resolver todo el maldito problema.

–Vegeta ¿Qué es eso que está atrás del inodoro? – preguntó gokú, apuntando con su dedo, mientras levantaba la cabeza para tener una mejor visión.

–¿Ehh? – El pelinegro más pequeño se levantó para dirigirse a dicho lugar.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al agarrar un pequeño arma de fuego. Una pistola que a simple vista parecería de juguete, por su tamaño, pero no lo era. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y extrañó fue la hoja, que estaba arrugado debajo del arma, que tenía escrito algo que no entendía, ya que ésta estaba en otro idioma.

–kakarotto ¿tienes idea de qué significa esto? –

–Vegeta sabes que no terminé la escuela. Y cuando me presentaba no prestaba atención a nada – respondía el de cabello alborotado con una mano en su nuca.

Vegeta ignoró las palabras del otro pelinegro. La hoja se llevó toda su atención.  
>Así pasaron las horas, intentando descifrar algo del papel, pero nada. Intentando recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior y nada. Lo último que recordaban fue que estaban en un bar y conocieron algunas personas con quienes bebieron. Desde ahí en adelante todo era oscuro, ni la menor idea de qué fue lo que pasó.<p>

Nuevamente, otra campanada los sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Hora de convivencia! – volvía a gritar jeice, entrando por todo el pasillo y mirando amenazadoramente y burlón a cada prisionero.

–Imbécil – susurró vegeta pasando cerca de él.

–No te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás a respetarme. Jajaja – se burlaba el oficial alejándose del pelinegro.

–Oye ¿qué es lo que haremos? – preguntaba gokú que, junto a vegeta, miraba el partido de básquet que jugaban los prisioneros –¿Sabes? deberíamos unirnos a una de esas pandillas. Si nos mantenemos solos y alejados seremos más vulnerables para ellos –

– Sí, lo sé. Pero no podemos confiarnos en cualquiera –

– ¿Entonces seguiremos solos los dos hasta que conozcamos otros reos que sean de confianza? –

– Así parece –

Después de observar se dirigieron a caminar un momento. Todo el tiempo en silencio, sólo observaban cada detalle y parte de la estructura. Podían ver el inmenso patio, las canchas, el gimnasio bajo el caliente sol. Todo cerrado por las cercas eléctricas y llenas de alambres de púas, además de estar vigilado por torres de control con francotiradores.

En ese momento, gokú estaba distraído mirando el ambiente mientras vegeta guardaba cada detalle para idear un plan. Otra vez la campanada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia su celda.

–¿Sigues descifrando lo que dice el papel? – preguntó, el pelinegro, al observar a su amigo concentrado mirando la hoja. Estaba subiendo a su cama para acomodarse y finalmente cerrar los ojos.

–Sí. ¿No entiendes? Esto es una pista de lo que ocurrió la noche en que llegamos aquí – vegeta guardaba el papel debajo de su almohada. La pistola estaba oculta dentro de una pequeña ventilación que había estado allí cerca del inodoro, ellos se encargaron de abrirlo con las manos y unas piezas de fierro que usaron como herramientas, para poder ocultar el arma.

– Lo sé. Pero si no conocemos el idioma sería absurdo seguir insistiendo. Además deberíamos empezar a conocer otros reos para no estar solos – aconsejaba el de cabello alborotado.

–Ya duérmete kakarotto. Mañana será otro patético y aburrido día –

–Lo mismo digo. Buenas noches vegeta –

En todos los minutos que pasaba no había pegado ojo en ningún segundo. No sabía qué hora era, pero era de madrugada. O al menos suponía aquello. Si no se equivocaba su amigo se durmió hace aproximadamente cinco horas y ya era de noche cuando pasó. Lo único que lo ayudaba a ubicarse, más o menos, en aquel lugar era las luces. Lo apagaban a las nueve de la noche. Y sólo se podía ver la pequeña luz de la luna reflejando y alumbrando algunas pocas partes de la prisión.

En ese momento un sonido llamó su atención. Podía escuchar unos pasos sigilosos pero firmes. Se sentó en su cama e intentó a agudizar más su oído y pudo captar y darse cuenta que eran sonidos de unos tacones. ¿Una mujer? No tenía idea de que había una mujer, tampoco se imaginó que habría una en un lugar como ese.  
>Se acercó a la reja de su celda para tener alguna vista de aquella mujer. Se extrañó al dejar de escuchar los pasos. Estaba a punto de volver a su cama, creyendo que el poco tiempo que lleva allí ya le está causando la locura, pensando que era su imaginación pero justamente vio una sombra. No podía ver nada bien con la oscuridad pero creía que la sombra estaba mirando hacia él. Bueno al menos podía notar que la sombra estaba al frente de él así que suponía que estaba viéndolo. Se apegó más a su celda para mejorar la visión.<p>

La mujer volvió a caminar pero antes de salir del pasillo dio una última mirada a aquél apuesto reo pelinegro. Justamente cuando lo miró, su rostro fue alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana del lugar. Y ahí fue donde vegeta se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto. Era una mujer. Sólo pudo ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiros que le robó toda su atención y también pudo notar una pequeña, y no tan perceptible, sonrisa.

Vegeta se le quedó viendo unos segundos más. La observó salir del lugar y se mantuvo parado un momento pensando en aquellos ojos celestes. Sacudió su cabeza para poder relajarse y dejar de pensar y finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Así pasó la primera semana. La más larga y aburrida de toda sus vidas, por cierto. Nunca antes sintieron que los días, horas, minutos e incluso cada segundo que pasaba parecía ser una eternidad.  
>Se la pasaban pensando todo el tiempo, recordando. En la hora del almuerzo y convivencia o descanso seguían solos, ya que debido a la actitud de vegeta no había muchos reos que se les acercaba.<p>

Pero más allá de todo lo que vivían, vegeta dejó un poco de lado sus antiguos pensamientos: lo que ocurrió la noche en que llegaron, lo del papel y el arma, el plan para salir de allí. No podía evitarlo, seguía pensando en la dueña de aquellos ojos color cielo que, al parecer, lo cautivó por completo.

–coman rápido, idiotas. En un par de minutos se acabará su hora – gritaba Burter al pelinegro que para sorpresa de todos no había probado ni un bocado de su plato.

–¿Qué te ocurre vegeta? ¿Por qué no comes tu almuerzo? – preguntó gokú preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

–¿ehh? – el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus absortos pensamientos – Ahh.. No tengo hambre – respondió con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba como se estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que le ocurría y eso sólo hacía enfurecerlo más. Ya no comía, ya no le gritaba a su amigo como lo hace normalmente, ya no hace ejercicios en el gimnasio.

–Oigan…¿Ustedes también están aquí? – escucharon la voz de alguien que estaba a su detrás de los pelinegros.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó gokú mirando al grupo de hombres que se les acercaron.

–¿No nos recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el bar aquella noche que nos mandaron a cumplir la misión, lo cual nos trajo aquí – respondió otro de los hombres que estaba allí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** holaaa!... jeje. Creo que ya estoy mejorando en mi narración, o al menos eso espero. Como siempre, me encantaría que dejaran un review. Uno, para saber si les gusta la historia. Dos, para corregirme y así poder mejorar…. Y tres, me gusta que me dejen un comentario, en serio lo aprecio mucho y me alienta bastante para seguir escribiendo.  
>Esta historia quiero hacerla lo mejor posible. Todos los días pienso en cada detalle para agregarle a la trama. Le estoy agregando un poco de misterio que poco a poco se sabrán en los próximos capítulos de la historia.<p>

_¿Qué significa lo que encontraron en su celda? ¿Qué dice en la hoja? ¿Quiénes son los hombres que se les acercaron y dicen conocerlos en la noche que los llevó a la prisión? ¿Quién es la mujer que vio vegeta?_ Jaja ok…esa última pregunta es algo tonta…Ya todos deben saber quién es jejej :D Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer mi historia y un saludo a todos. Hasta la próxima actualización!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

–Hola…¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gokú miró confuso a cada uno de ellos.

–¿Qué no nos recuerdan? – preguntó, ofendido, el más pequeño de todos.

–¡Al diablo! ¡Kakarotto, quienes son es lo de menos! Dijiste algo sobre una misión ¿A qué te referías? – vegeta se adelantó desesperado y curioso. Por fin otra pista, además de los objetos que encontraron en su celda, para saber qué pasó al respecto.

–Pues sí – afirmó, otra vez el pequeño hombre –¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada? –

–Será mejor que respondas imbécil. ¡Si supiera lo que pasó no estaría preguntándote nada, IDIOTA! – respondía el pelinegro, ahora, exasperado. Parecía otro tonto como su amigo y compañero de celda.

–Está bien, no tienes por qué enojarte – el pequeño hombre calvo intentaba calmar a la fiera de hombre que tenía al frente –Bueno…será mejor que empiece presentándonos, ya que olvidaron todo – se apresuró en hablar ya que si seguía perdiendo el tiempo, en cuestión de segundos sería hombre muerto.

– Me importa un carajo quienes son y sus nombres. Sólo dime qué es eso de la misión – volvía a gritar vegeta.

–Tranquilízate vegeta. ¿Ahora podrías decirnos cómo se llaman? – gokú sujetaba a vegeta de los hombros para calmarlo.

–grr…hmp – vegeta gruñó y bufó para, finalmente, darse la vuelta con su típica pose de brazos cruzados –Idiotas – susurró mirándolos de reojo.

–Bueno. Yo soy krilin – empezó presentándose y apuntándose a sí mismo –él es gohan. Él, ten shin han y éste es nuestro amigo piccolo – presentó a cada uno de ellos.

–Cállate. Nunca dije que somos amigos. El hecho de que esté con ustedes por conveniencia no significa que los considere mis "amigos" – comentó piccolo con su típica indiferencia.

–Siempre es así de serio. Pero créeme, somos sus amigos – susurró krilin, tapando su boca con su mano, en el oído del pelinegro más alto.

–Muy bien señoritas. Dejen sus chismes para después y vayan a su celda ahora – se acercaba guldow, el oficial más pequeño.

–Nos vemos en la hora de descanso – se despidió krilin llevándose a sus amigos a sus celdas. Él compartía con Ten shin han y piccolo era compañero de gohan.

* * *

><p>Vegeta miraba concentrado la hoja, o al menos eso parecía ante la vista del pelinegro alto. En realidad no estaba pensando en nada de lo que decía el papel. Intentaba enfocarse pero no lo lograba, seguía pensando en esa mujer. ¿Cómo era? Apenas notó su silueta pero podía imaginársela con una delgada figura. Además su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos fueron más que suficientes para robarse toda su atención. Sacudió su cabeza ante el cansancio mental.<p>

–Vegeta. ¿Vienes o qué? – gokú estaba en la puerta de la celda esperándolo para salir al descanso. Lo notaba extraño desde hace unos días, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero lo averiguaría después. Por ahora sólo quería encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

><p>–Hola…por fin llegaron – gohan se les acercó amistosamente con un saludo.<p>

–Sí, bueno… – el pelinegro estaba respondiendo.

–Basta de plática. Nos dirán sobre esa misión ahora sin perder un sólo detalle – interrumpió vegeta fastidiado.

–Está bien – krilin se puso serio para iniciar –Antes de que lleguemos aquí, nosotros estábamos en un bar. Bueno yo, gohan y ten. Dos hombres se nos acercaron, junto con otro, ahí conocimos a piccolo. Ellos nos ofrecieron un "trabajo" con una buena recompensa –

–Nosotros estábamos necesitados, así que no nos quedó de otra que aceptar – siguió el relato gohan –El hombre dijo que esperemos un momento para luego irse –

–Después de unos minutos, volvió con ustedes. Dijo que estarían en el grupo y nosotros aceptamos – continuó el monje de tres ojos.

–Después de eso nos llevaron hacia una mansión…!Agg! ¡Esos malditos nos dijeron que la propiedad era de su jefe! – gritaba, furioso, krilin apretando sus manos en forma de puños. Sentía rabia al ser engañado y estúpido por haberse metido en eso.

–¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó gokú al ver como su pequeño, ahora, amigo fruncía su ceño y se veía furioso de tan sólo recordar lo que pasó.

–Nos dijeron que su jefe estaba en la cárcel y, por lo tanto, decomisaron todas sus propiedades – respondió, ten shin han, por su amigo – creímos que así era. Nos convencieron de entrar y pasar toda la seguridad de la propiedad para, finalmente, tomar la mercancía oculta que había allí –

–¿Qué clase de mercancía? – interrumpió el pelinegro de cabello de flama.

–No lo sabemos. Una vez que nos deshicimos de las altas defensas de seguridad, uno de los hombres se los llevó a ustedes hacia la sala principal y nosotros nos fuimos con el otro hacia el sótano – gohan se puso serio al narrar lo sucedido, ambos hombres pelinegros, gokú y vegeta, escuchaban curiosos y atentos e intentaban imaginarse lo que no recordaban en absoluto.

– Qué pasó después? –

– Esa fue la última vez que los vimos a ustedes. Al llegar al sótano, el hombre gordo tomó cuatro maletas de una caja fuerte y nos encontramos con el otro hombre de cabello verde en el pasillo – krilin, ya más tranquilo, volvía a hablar – cuando nos estábamos yendo exigimos llevarnos una maleta para garantizar nuestro pago. Ellos se molestaron mucho pero, al final, aceptaron ya que si intentaban hacernos algo sabían que nos defenderíamos –

– Sí claro, nos "defenderíamos". Si con eso te refieres a salir huyendo mientras los demás peleábamos. Entonces sí, tú te hubieras "defendido" – finalmente piccolo había hablado con su tono sarcástico e indiferente, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

–¡sigue hablando idiota! El tiempo se acaba y no nos veremos hasta mañana – exigía vegeta tomando del cuello del pequeño hombre.

–Ya vegeta, suéltalo – el pelinegro más alto volvía a tomar a vegeta de los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

–Es…tá bien – krilin se acariciaba su cuello y respiraba más fuerte por la falta de oxígeno –una vez que teníamos las maletas, las alarmas empezaron a sonar y, apresuradamente, nos fuimos en autos distintos. Para nuestra desgracia, nuestro auto se descompuso y la policía nos atrapó en medio de la carretera. Y así fue como llegamos aquí – terminó de explicar con un suspiro.

–Un momento...si llegaron al mismo tiempo que nosotros ¿cómo es que no lo vimos la anterior semana? – preguntó gokú curioso.

–Ahh…bueno ya ven cómo es nuestro amigo piccolo. Pues causó problemas con el oficial superior. Un tonto llamado ginyu. Bueno, como somos sus amigos, él nos llevó a todos al sótano de la prisión – soltaba krilin.

–Otra vez su término "amigo". Ya les dije que yo no tengo amigos – comentaba piccolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí. Una celda alejada de todas. Es oscura, no se podía diferenciar el día ni la noche. No nos daban comida. Así estuvimos por esta primera semana – explicó el pelinegro más joven, gohan, ignorando el comentario de piccolo.

–Ahh…ya veo –

La campanada volvía a hacerse escuchar por todos los prisioneros. El nuevo grupo de "amigos" se despidieron para irse a sus respectivas celdas, acordando verse en las horas del almuerzo y los descansos.

* * *

><p>En una de las celdas, un hombre meditaba en la cama de arriba y el más joven sólo se limitaba a observarlo. No quería desconcentrarlo o molestarlo, ya que sólo lo haría ponerse de mal humor.<p>

–Señor piccolo ¿Usted cree que nuestra sentencia pueda ser reducida? – gohan estaba cabizbajo. Extrañaba mucho a su novia y no volver a verla por, según su sentencia, ocho años lo mataba por dentro.

–Sabes que esa es la sentencia mínima para nosotros. Es por eso que sugerí fugarnos –

–Sí. Pero seríamos fugitivos buscados por la ley. Nunca más volveríamos a vivir tranquilos. Todo el tiempo escapando, yo no quiero eso –

–Lo siento mucho, gohan. Pero es eso o desperdicias tus ochos años aquí –

–supongo que tiene razón. Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de poder volver a ver a videl – susurraba el pelinegro.

–¿Sí? No te ilusiones mucho, hijo – piccolo hablaba serio pero tranquilo. Ese muchacho era el único que lo conocía y con quien no aparentaba indiferencia en absoluto –La vida de fugitivo no es para nada sencilla. Además quien sabe, lo más seguro sería irnos del país para no volver aquí –

–Bueno, pase lo que pase, yo tengo que volver a verla – gohan miraba hacia el techo imaginando el hermoso rostro de su chica.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados en sus respectivas camas. Uno meditando y el otro pensando.

* * *

><p>En otra celda, gokú dormía plácidamente con una pierna al aire, destapado con las sábanas en el suelo y babeando mientras roncaba. Parecía que nada lo despertará hasta que él se levante voluntariamente.<p>

Vegeta se mojaba la cara en el lavamanos, se había despertado con una respiración agitada y un rostro preocupado provocado por una pesadilla_._

**Sueño de vegeta**

_No tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Parecía un taller abandonado o un sótano. _

_Intentó moverse pero no lo logró ya que tenía las manos amarradas. Intento zafarse pero tampoco pudo hacerlo. Volteó la mirada y allí estaba su amigo, también amarrado y con la cabeza agachada cerrando los ojos._

–_¡Kakarotto! – _

–_¿Ehh? ¡Vegeta!¿Qué pasó? –_

_Todo se hizo negro por unos segundos y luego otra vez levantó la vista y miró el panorama. Toda la habitación lleno de cuerpos inertes en una mar de sangre. Lo que llamó más su atención fue la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y tomando su clavícula con una mano, había sido herida por un impacto de bala._

–_Carajo… maldita perra… – escucharon susurrar a un hombre tirado en el suelo con el pecho perforado y ensangrentándose._

_Vegeta miró a la mujer de cabello azul y notó que al lado de ella se encontraba otra mujer de cabello negro, también lastimada y herida. No se había dado cuenta pero él y su amigo también estaban completamente heridos._

– _Vegeta… –escuchó susurrar a una de las mujeres._

_Y todo se hizo negro y oscuro._

**Fin del sueño**

No sabía muy bien quienes eran ya que no reconocía a nadie, a excepción de su amigo. ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, lo vio todo borroso y despertó. Era la tercera vez que soñaba con esa escena y no tenía ni idea de que significaba.

–Maldición…– susurró volviéndose a mojar el rostro. Ya no pudo volver a dormir, se quedó despierto hasta que amaneció.

–Ehh?... ¿Vegeta que haces ahí? – el pelinegro, finalmente, había despertado y vio a su amigo sentado en el suelo con una mirada perdida en la pared.

Vegeta seguía mirando la pared, ignorando a su compañero de celda –Nada – respondió después de unos segundos.

–¿Oye, crees que ellos acepten fugarse con nosotros? –

– No es mi problema. Tú y yo nos iremos sí o sí. Si no quieres pues yo me iré con o sin tu ayuda –

–Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo vegeta. Sólo que creo que con ellos, nos sería más sencillo el plan –

Vegeta suspiró – está bien. Le preguntarás hoy en el almuerzo. Si así me dejas en paz, hazlo! –

–¡Genial! –

Así pasaron las horas hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Todos se fueron a sentar en una mesa. Comían mientras conversaban hasta que gokú se animó a proponerles algo.<p>

–Oigan, no sé cuánto tiempo le dieron a ustedes pero…nosotros planeamos fugarnos de aquí. Y veo que ustedes son de confianza así que no creo que nos acusen o algo por el estilo ¿les gustaría unirse? – preguntó gokú muy despacio para que nadie lo escuchara.

–Yo estoy dentro – piccolo fue el primero en responder sin pensarlo dos veces.

–¡Genial!¿Qué hay de ustedes? – gokú miraba a todos los restantes.

–Yo también – krilin aceptó, también – Tengo que irme de aquí lo más antes posible –

– Muy bien. ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Entran o no? – vegeta, finalmente, se había sumado a la conversación.

–Yo sí – el monje no dudó en aceptar, al igual que los demás tenía asuntos muy importantes que hacer afuera.

Gohan se les quedó viendo un momento y volvió a pensar en su novia. _Yo soy capaz de hacer todo por volver a verla –_Yo también estoy dentro –

–Muy bien. Ahora déjenme comer en paz y hablaremos en la hora del descanso – vegeta se levantó de su asiento para ir a servirse más comida pero en ese momento otro hombre pasaba cerca y ambos chocaron haciendo que toda la comida que tenía el otro reo cayera en su encima.

–¡Idiota! Mira lo que hiciste – rugía el prisionero.

–Cállate imbécil y hazte a un lado – vegeta ignoraba la situación.

–¿Qué dijiste maldito? –

–Ya broly, olvida a este imbécil y vámonos – turles restaba importancia a lo sucedido, tranquilizando a su amigo.

Los presentes, que estaban en la mesa, miraban sorprendido hacia aquel hombre y volvían la mirada hacia su amigo pelinegro de cabello alborotado, que devoraba su comida salvajemente. Juraban que eran gemelos, sólo que el hombre de pie tenía un par de cicatrices en el rostro y una cara más malévola a diferencia del otro que a simple vista se veía un rostro de un inocente y tonto.

–No me iré. Éste idiota aprenderá a respetarme – broly se acercaba peligrosamente al pelinegro que tenía los brazos cruzados.

–¡Ja! Enseñarme a respet…- no terminó su frase ya que recibió un golpe de parte del otro reo.

Vegeta, enfurecido, se levantó para abalanzarse al hombre con puños y patadas. Broly lograba defenderse, dificultosamente, y atacaba de la misma forma. En un descuido, vegeta derrumbó a broly y empezó a golpearlo en la cara. Ante esto, turles tomó una charola y golpeó fuertemente, al pelinegro, en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Gokú dejó su comida y fue al rescate de su amigo. Antes de que iniciaran una trifulca, los oficiales se entrometieron deteniendo a todos y mandándolos a su celda antes de tiempo.

* * *

><p>A vegeta lo llevaron a la enfermería porque, en el lugar del golpe, empezó a derramar sangre.<p>

Así pasaron una par de horas. Antes del descanso, vegeta había despertado mirando desconcertadamente todo el lugar ya que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Llevó su mano a su nuca y empezó a sobarse al sentir dolor en toda esa parte de su cabeza. Se sentó y se quiso levantarse pero alguien se lo impidió.

–¡Oye!¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No ves que estás muy lastimado? – la enfermera se le acercó con una cara disgustada y molesta.

–¡JA! ¿Quién te crees que eres para orde… – no terminó su frase al ver a la hermosa mujer por completo.

Su rostro, su cuerpo ¿Ya la había visto? Bueno se sentía algo mareado talvez tenga la vista borrosa y sólo sea su imaginación el hecho de conocerla pero juraba que la había visto antes.

La enfermera al ver la mirada confusa del hombre comenzó a hablar ella.

–Hola, mucho gusto. Soy bulma – saludó con una sonrisa.

Vegeta al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que era la misma mujer que vio la otra vez en la madrugada. Sí, como olvidar aquellos ojos que lo cautivaron y esa sonrisa, aunque ahora amplia, que se robó toda su atención.  
>Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su voz. Por alguna razón, ya la había escuchado, como si la conociera. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en todos su cuerpo y abrió los ojos al recordar donde escuchó aquella voz.<p>

"_No puede ser. Es imposible" _pensó. La miró una vez más y sin más salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Cómo están todas? Espero que muy bien… bueno ya comienzan mis clases y se me va a dificultar en avanzar rápido con este fic. Talvez publique un cap por semana. No lo sé, luego les haré saber. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cómo siempre agradezco a todas los lectoras. Nuevamente agradezco a los reviews que me dejan. Me da mucho gusto leerlos y les responderé por PM o por el fic jeje personalmente. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Vegeta corría por todos los pasillos de la prisión sin buscar nada, simplemente huía de aquel pensamiento que se le atravesó por su mente cuando estaba en la enfermería, en el momento que escuchó a la enfermera, exactamente.

"_No puede ser cierto. Todo esta situación ya me está haciendo imaginar cosas"._

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no vio a un hombre pasar cerca de él, causando un choque entre ambos.

–Carajo… – vegeta se quejaba del dolor de cabeza.

–Maldición…debería tener más cuidado – reprochaba un hombre alto de piel clara y un mohawk de cabello color rojo brillante.

–Púdrete imbécil…agg! Sólo me haces perder el tiempo – el pelinegro se levantó y caminó apresuradamente empujando al hombre a un lado para así poder seguir su camino.

El hombre, otro reo recién integrado, observó al pelinegro un momento más.

–Tapión ¿Estás bien? – otro prisionero de piel clara color lila y un mohawk de color blanco, compañero del pelirrojo, se acercaba a éste.

–Sí. Estoy bien, kaioshin. ¿Sabes? Nuestra búsqueda ha acabado. Encontramos a nuestros objetivos – respondió Tapión con una media sonrisa mirando fijamente al pelinegro saliendo del lugar.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que el otro hombre también está aquí? –

–No te preocupes. Ese par son inseparables. Aún no te aseguro si está el otro pero, al menos, tenemos a uno –

–Sí, es cierto. Será mejor que le avisemos al superior para que nos dé las órdenes –

– No te apresures. Tenemos que espiarlos un tiempo y luego ya sacaremos conclusiones – Tapión y kaioshin asintieron ante lo dicho y salieron del lugar para ir al patio de la prisión.

* * *

><p>Vegeta caminaba rumbo hacia el patio de la prisión, era hora del descanso, con una mano sobándose toda la cabeza.<p>

–Estúpido…y se atreve a culparme a mí. Vaya idiota – seguía quejándose en el camino sobre el pequeño incidente con aquel otro reo.

–¡Vegeta! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Gokú se acercaba a su amigo, preocupado por lo sucedido, como un rayo empujando a todos los que les estorbaban.

–Sí, estoy bien. Aún algo mareado pero bien – respondió el pelinegro con su típica actitud.

–Realmente el golpe fue duro – comentaba krilin acercándose, junto a los demás, hacia los dos pelinegros.

–¡Callate! Ese idiota me vino desprevenido. Si lo vuelvo a ver ya verá lo que le espera – amenazaba vegeta apretando ambas manos en forma de puño y se acercaba amenazadoramente al pequeño hombre.

–Yo… sólo….decía – la voz de krilin se fue apagando mientras decía sus últimas palabras.

–Bueno, ahora hablemos de lo importante. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo fugarnos de aquí? – Intervino piccolo para poner serio la situación.

–Yo y vegeta estuvimos observando el lugar y, desgraciadamente, no encontramos espacios que les cueste vigilar. Todo el lugar está protegido – el pelinegro más alto fue quien respondió.

– ¡Diablos! Entonces, todo este plan es una estupidez – krilin fruncía el ceño molesto y decepcionado por la situación.

–Si no hay lugares desprotegidos y creen que es imposible ¿para qué nos comentaron lo de la fuga? – gohan se acercó con un rostro triste. Toda esa esperanza de volver a ver a su novia se desaparecía mientras pensaba que nada funcionaría y que se quedaría allí.

–Nunca dijimos que es imposible – finalmente era vegeta quien hablaba con una sonrisa ladina –Sí, no encontramos espacios en todo este ambiente pero estoy seguro que este lugar, al igual que todos, tiene un punto ciego – miraba a su alrededor para verificar que no haya nadie cerca – Como dijo kakarotto, no hay espacios desprotegidos en todos los alrededores de afuera –

–Oye ¿por qué le llamas kakarotto a gokú? – preguntaba el más pequeño, krilin, curioso. Ante lo dicho del pequeño, todos lo miraron con un ceño fruncido por interrumpir algo importante por una estupidez –Está bien. Elegí un mal momento para preguntar, lo siento – se disculpaba krilin con una gota de sudor en la frente y con una mano en la nuca, estilo gokú.

–Escuchen bien porque no lo repetiré. Y no quiero nada de interrupciones esta vez – esto último lo dijo mirando a krilin –No hay lugares desprotegidos en las afueras pero aún no hemos revisado en el interior de la estructura. Estoy seguro encontraremos una salida – dijo con una media sonrisa mirando a todos.

Gohan, al oír lo último, volvió a llenarse de esperanza –Sí, sé que lo encontraremos – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Está bien, nos dividiremos para revisar todos los lugares de adentro – dijo piccolo asintiendo a la idea del pelinegro de estatura mediana.

–Sí, sé que podremos salir de aquí de una u otra manera – daba ánimos krilin, saltando de emoción al imaginarse que toda la fuga salga bien.

Estaban tan emocionados y distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que unos hombres los vigilaban desde el otro lado del patio.

–Será mejor que lo hagamos rápido. Si siguen haciendo amigos se nos dificultará el trabajo – comentaba uno de ellos. Era un hombre de piel clara y cabello largo de color verde.

–Sí, después el lord no nos tendrá más confianza y nos terminará asesinando a nosotros – decía el otro, éste era un gordo de color rosado con unos pequeños cuernitos en su cabeza.

–Así es. Así que no perdamos el tiempo y preparemos un plan –

En otro lado del patio, otros hombres también miraban a los pelinegros junto con sus amigos.

–No sabía que tenían amigos dentro de aquí – Tapión miraba fijamente a los presentes.

–Bueno, talvez se conocieron aquí. Aunque parecería que se conocieran de hace tiempo – respondía su amigo de mohawk blanco.

–No lo creo. Hasta donde sabemos ellos no tienen muchos amigos y mucho menos en prisión –

–Sí, es cierto. Pero míralos, se ven como viejos amigos conversando –

–Lo averiguaremos. Ahora yo vigilaré a vegeta. Tú encárgate de gokú –

–Creí que su nombre era kakarotto – comentaba kaoshin.

–Sí, pero todos lo conocen como gokú. No importa, eso es lo de menos – respondía, sin perder de vista a ambos pelinegros.

Los reos se separaron para no levantar sospechas de los demás. Gokú se fue a jugar básquet, con krilin, con los demás prisioneros. Vegeta y ten se fueron a levantar pesas en el pequeño gimnasio bajo el sol. Por último, piccolo y gohan se fueron a sentar a la banca mirando todo lo que hacían los demás.

Después de un par de minutos, la campanada se hizo escuchar dando a entender, a todos los prisioneros, que era hora de volver a sus respectivas celdas.

* * *

><p>–Vegeta. No me dijiste cómo te fue en la enfermería – gokú miraba a su amigo cuidadosamente y notó el extraño estado en el que se encontraba. Él lo conocía, sabía cuándo actuaba extraño y toda esa semana estuvo actuando raro. Más callado, pensativo, no tan gruñón, etc.<p>

–¿Ehh? Pues nada interesante, kakarotto – respondió sacudiendo la cabeza y sacando todos esos pensamientos que seguía teniendo.

–Ahhh…Seré directo, vegeta. Te he notado extraño esta semana. ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó mirando seriamente a su amigo.

–Además de estar pensando en la fuga e intentando descifrar ese estúpido papel. Pues me siento algo estresado con todo esto – respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

–Ahh. Está bien, como digas – dijo, no tan convencido de la respuesta –Bueno, creo que tomaré una siesta – gokú estiraba los brazos y bostezaba para, finalmente, caer rendido y tendido en su cama.

–Sí. Después de todo, no haces nada más –

–Estamos en la cárcel, vegeta. No tengo la libertad para hacer otras cosas – respondió divertido el pelinegro.

–Incluso, cuando éramos libres no hacías nada más que dormir –

–Vamos vegeta, sabes que no es cierto – fue lo último que dijo, después de unos segundos cayó dormido entre sus cobijas.

Pasaban las horas y vegeta seguía pensando. No podía dormir con su mente trabajando sin descanso. Tampoco quería hacerlo, pues estaba seguro que volvería a soñar con esa escena que ha estado viendo desde hace días atrás. Lo peor es que, por algún presentimiento, lo sentía como una realidad.

Pero lo que sigue llamando su atención es la última parte. Ese susurro de su nombre que dice una de las mujeres. Está completamente seguro que es la misma voz que la de la enfermera que le saludó hace unas horas atrás. Bueno, la única forma de saberlo era volviendo a soñar con aquella escena y esta vez intentar no despertar antes de verla. Aunque no podía evitarlo, siempre era lo mismo. Acababa en el preciso momento quiera o no.

–Maldición…otra noche que no dormiré – susurraba echado en su cama observando el vacío de su celda.

–psss…Oye – llamaba alguien desde afuera de su celda.

–¿Ehh? ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó vegeta al ver a alguien cerca de su celda.

–Tranquilo. Me llaman 16. Conozco a uno de tus amigos – Decía un Hombre de aproximadamente dos metros, musculoso, cabello mohawk color rojo.

–Ningunos de esos insectos son mis amigos – interrumpía el pelinegro.

–Bueno. El punto es que oí sobre su fuga y quiero decirles que no los delataré. Es más, quiero integrarme y también un amigo mío – comentaba el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor, observando que nadie los escucha ni ve.

–Mmm…. – "_No tengo opción. Si ya lo sabe todo, lo único que me queda es aceptarlo…!Aggg! Sabía que teníamos que tener más cuidado. Espero que éste no lo arruine" _–Está bien. Mañana te avisaremos, reúnete con el grupo en el almuerzo y el descanso –

–Muchas gracias. También quería decirte que si quieren preparar su plan de la mejor manera. Sería bueno que todos entren a los talleres que ofrece la prisión –

– ¿Talleres? Nadie nos dijo algo sobre talleres – "_Que extraño. ¿Por qué no nos avisaron sobre clases de talleres?"_

–Sí. Eso depende del prisionero. Si quiere o no participar de estas actividades –

–Bien. Mañana hablamos. Ahora vete antes de que alguien te vea y sospeche algo – susurraba vegeta para que nadie lo escuche.

–Está bien. Hasta mañana – se despidió el más alto, levantándose para poder retirarse del lugar.

Vegeta volvió a su cama para poder echarse. Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios le deparará en el futuro? No tenía ni la menor idea y por alguna razón, tampoco le importaba. Después de todo, su vida era aburrida. Estar en prisión es lo más "espontáneo" que le ha pasado en estos últimos años de vida, aunque tampoco es algo que le agrada.

Le hacía recuerdo a su niñez y adolescencia. Edades y años muy difíciles pero que de alguna forma le sirvieron para convertirse en el hombre que es ahora. Bueno, al menos, en esos tiempos se la pasaba ocupado todo el tiempo. Ahora, simplemente, tenía una vida monótona.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un oficial que estaba esperándolo en la puerta, abierta, de su celda.

–Vegeta Ouji. Su persona es solicitada por la enfermera – habló Recoome con una insinuante mirada – Debe ser afortunado para que la enfermera quiera verlo. Además no todos los prisioneros van a la enfermería, incluso cuando están lastimados. En esta prisión te la arreglas por ti solo – comentaba el pelirrojo.

Vegeta simplemente bufó e ignoraba los comentarios del hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Parecía ser un idiota.

"_No, no parece. Es un idiota"._

–Bueno ya llegamos. Espero que la pasen bien. Si esto se sabe, muchos guardias estarán amenazándolo. Créeme, No intentes presumir tu visita con la sexy enfermera si quieres vivir más tiempo – volvía a comentar burlón mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro miraba curioso todo a su alrededor hasta que el sonido de esa suave y melódica voz llamó su atención.<p>

–¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Sales corriendo por ahí sin ser revisado y ni siquiera agradeces a quien te ayudó a curarte – Bueno esta vez su voz no era tan suave. Bulma gritaba reprochando al pelinegro por su actitud anterior.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Se limitaba a verla fijamente mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.  
>¿Está seguro que es la misma mujer que la de sus sueños?<p>

–Oye ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? – su tono de voz cambió a uno más suave y preocupada.

–¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – preguntó vegeta para cambiar de tema y realmente quería saberlo.

La peliazul suspiró –Me llamo bulma – volvió a presentarse con una sonrisa – ¿Tú eres vegeta, verdad? ¿Oye, qué eso que traes ahí? – preguntó curiosa al ver una parte arrugada de un papel colgando en el cuello de su uniforme.

–¿Ehh? – vegeta, al ver que se refería al papel, intentó taparse y ocultárselo –Nada. No es nada – respondió rápidamente. Pero fue demasiado tarde, bulma se acercó y tomó la hoja en sus manos para poder verla mejor.

–¿Qué es esto? Está en otro idioma. Podrías, por favor, decirme de qué se trata – pedía bulma mirándolo a los ojos.

–No… – antes de seguir hablando, el pelinegro fue interrumpido por alguien que entraba a la habitación.

–Muy bien, Ouji. Es hora de regresar a tu celda – Recoome entraba con otro hombre y sacaba a vegeta forzándolo y antes de que éste se quejara, el pelirrojo ya lo tenía sacando de la enfermería para ir hacia su celda.

–No, espera… – vegeta intentó soltarse pero desistió al darse cuenta que si lo veían tomar la hoja se lo decomisarían. Así que prefirió dejarlo con la peliazul.

Antes de salir completamente del lugar, vegeta levantó la vista y se chocó cara a cara con la amenazadora mirada del decano. Vegeta no se intimidó con su mirada y, con el ceño fruncido, le lanzó una mirada igual. Al último segundo, el decano lanzó una sonrisa burlona para despedirse del pelinegro y éste miró extrañado ante tal acto del hombre.

¿Era normal así o sólo actuaba de esa forma con su persona?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, consideren este capítulo como un regalo de despedida temporal jeje :') Como dije anteriormente, mis vacaciones acaban hoy y mañana tengo que prepararme para volver a clases :/ así que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para actualizar a menudo, como ahora, pero intentaré hacerlo tan pronto como pueda. No se preocupen por eso, yo me las arreglaré.

Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Como siempre lo hago, agradezco a todas mis lectoras por pasarse por aquí y tomarse su tiempo de leerme :D y agradezco a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios.

Gracias **Juniver** por tus reviews que realmente me encanta que me dejes uno jeje :D y también a **arianna, nena.25, lucia, Gore, The Warrior Z, Ana ** a todas y cada una de ellas que me alientan a seguir con mi historia, se los agradezco un montón. Realmente aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios y bueno si encuentran fallas o algo en la historia por favor háganmelo saber, una crítica siempre es bienvenida. También, si quieren apoyarme y darme ideas mándenme un PM para conversar jeje :D Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa!.. Por fin he vuelto después de dos semanas jeje y aproveché el día de san Valentín, ya que no tenía nada planeado :'(, para poder tomarme un respiro de mis deberes y seguir con mi fic. Perdón por el pequeño retraso y como dije intentaré subir capítulos cada semana, sólo que se me complica un poco por mis tareas, deberes, etc…

Pero bueno, para qué seguir aburriéndolos con mi rutina diaria jejej :/ Sin más, les dejo tranquilos para que puedan leer este nuevo capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

–¡Oye…Tú! – gokú llamaba a uno de los guardias que se encontraba bailando cerca de su celda.

–¿Me hablas a mí? – el oficial se detuvo, apuntándose a sí mismo, para responderle al pelinegro.

–Sí, tú. Que buenos movimientos tienes eh– halagaba, sonriendo, el de cabello alborotado.

–Gracias. Pero nunca lograrás hacerlos. Tienes que ser un profesional para eso– respondía el grandote de piel lila y un par de cuernos en la cabeza.

–¿Sí? Agg…y yo que pensaba entrar a una competencia de baile– respondía olvidándose el verdadero motivo de su conversación. No pueden culparlo. Es muy sociable y amigable, además de animado y olvidadizo.

–Pues, podría enseñarte algunos movimientos. Aunque dudo que logres hacerlo bien– volvía a hablar ginyu.

–Sí. ¡Eso sería grandioso! ¿Oye, por cierto, no sabes dónde está mi amigo? – cuestionaba, al momento de recordar la razón por el cual llamó al guardia.

–¿Tu amigo?–

–Sí. Vegeta. Hombre mediano, cabello negro levantado, gruñón y siempre con una cara de ceño fruncido –

–Ahh…¿te refieres al idiota que llevaron a la enfermería? –

– ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez llevaron a vegeta a la enfermería? – preguntaba, cambiando su gesto y tono a uno más preocupado, pensando qué le pudo pasar y cómo es que no supo nada si ambos vivían en la misma celda.

–Sí, tranquilízate. Sólo lo llevaron porque la enfermera así lo pidió. A tu amigo no le pasó nada….aún– respondía ginyu, finalizando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Que bien… – el pelingero suspiró para tranquilizarse – Espera un momento. ¿A qué te refieres con aún? – volvió a cuestionar, esta vez, con un ceño fruncido.

–mmm…no puedo decir nada. Y mucho menos a ti. Pero muy pronto lo sabrás – esta vez su voz sonó más amenazante.

–¿Qué significa eso?– susurró –¿Muy pronto lo sabré? esto suena muy sospechoso…– hablaba, consigo mismo, despacio. Después notó que el oficial ya se había retirado.

–¡Idiota! Te dije que estás apretándome las muñecas – se escuchaba una voz quejandose. Era vegeta que venía agarrado por recoome.

–Sí, pero si te dejo las manos libres podrías derribarme y salir huyendo de aquí– respondía éste con su voz, que para vegeta era totalmente desagradable.

–Claro. Te golpearé para derribarte y así poder salir corriendo de aquí, por la puerta de salida – habló el pelinegro con su típico tono de sarcasmo.

–Pues sí. Exactamente por eso tengo que presionarte las esposas en tus muñecas– Vegeta viró los ojos pensando en que tan tonto era aquel oficial.

–Estúpido– susurró el pelinegro.

–Espera… ahora que lo dices, creo que no podrías huir de esa forma – volvió a hablar, después de haber pensado la situación –Sí, no podrías salir huyendo tan lejos y rápido con esas esposas en tus tobillos…jeje, lo había olvidado – terminó de hablar con su sonrisa, tonta para vegeta.

Vegeta no dijo, decidió quedarse callado ya que hablar con ese idiota era una pérdida de tiempo. Y él que creía que su amigo era el tipo más tonto que existía, ahora, resulta que hay tipos peores, empezaba a sentirse afortunado de tener a ese idiota como amigo y no a otro más imbécil.

–¡Vegeta! – hablando del susodicho, el mismo pelinegro se hacía presente asomándose a la rejilla de su celda en el momento en que llegaron los otros dos al lugar.

–Ya cálmate, kakarotto– tranquilizaba el de cabello de flama.

–Vegeta ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?–

–¡Oye! Aléjate de la celda y tú entra de una vez– Gritaba recoome empujando a ambos pelinegros hacia dentro. Una vez hecho su trabajo se fue de allí para ir a tomarse un descanso.

* * *

><p>–¿Qué te sucede, gohan? ¿Por qué no te duermes de una vez? – cuestionaba piccolo.<p>

–Lo siento señor piccolo. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en mi novia – respondía algo sonrojado por la conversación que estaba empezando.

–Ahh – piccolo también se puso nervioso por esa conversación ya que éste nunca le había hallado sentido al sentimiento de amor que todos dicen tener por una persona –¿Y no puedes simplemente olvidarla por unos momentos y cuando salgamos de aquí la vuelves a ver?–

–No puedo hacerlo. Ella siempre está en mis pensamientos – volvía a comentar el joven sonrojado.

Como no podía dormir tampoco, piccolo, pensó que sería mejor hablar un rato con el muchacho.

–¿Y cómo la conociste?–

–Pues…Desde que era un niño fui huérfano y un día recibimos la visita de un famoso millonario que había venido a entretenernos. Ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez – empezó a narrar el muchacho pelinegro –No le hablé aquella vez pero me la pasé observándola y no dejaba de pensar en ella y un par de días después la volví a ver con el mismo hombre acompañado. Resulta que era un luchador, creo que era el mejor del mundo– seguía hablando, esta vez, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza –Bueno, ese día sí pude conocerla y me dijo que vendría a visitarme todos los días y así fue. Yo era un pequeño para entonces. Con el tiempo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y ante aquel vínculo, el señor satán decidió adoptarme cuando era adolescente. Vivimos cuatros años como una familia y durante ese periodo empecé a sentir algo diferente por videl y dejé de verla como una hermana. Al comienzo tenía miedo que ella sólo quiera ser mi amiga. Empezaron los coqueteos, más de su parte ya que yo era algo inocente e ingenuo, y temía que su padre se molestara por eso pero él estaba muy ocupado haciendo negocios y ya no nos daba mucho tiempo a nosotros. Un día, ella me besó y se molestó porque no le respondí de la manera que ella esperaba, pero fue porque me sorprendí ante aquel acto. Lo bueno es que en ese momento me di cuenta que la amaba y pelearía por ella, incluso contra su padre – terminó de hablar observando el techo con una mirada nostálgica.

–¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó algo intrigado por la historia del joven muchacho.

–Pues, esos cuatros años pasaron muy rápido y para el quinto, que sería el año pasado, pasó una tragedia– su tono de voz y su mirada cambiaron a una más seria –Un día, nosotros fuimos a celebrar con unos amigos ya que finalmente habíamos terminado la escuela y, cuando llegamos a casa, nos enteramos que el Sr. Satán había fallecido en un acto de terrorismo. Nos dijeron que él había estado en un bar y, justamente, fue el lugar elegido para una explosión. Videl no ha dejado de sufrir ante aquella pérdida. Por mi parte, tengo que admitir que le tenía afecto pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las tragedias y no demostré mucha vulnerabilidad. Luego, nos quitaron todos los bienes del Sr. Satán ya que éste había sido estafado, en ocasiones, por sus negocios y terminó endeudado. Desde entonces videl y yo hemos estado sobreviviendo como pudimos hasta ahora. Es por eso que tengo que salir de aquí y estar con ella– cerró los ojos y al abrirlo no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima que había caído desde su ojo y recorrido toda su mejilla derecha.

La celda quedó en silencio. Piccolo sabía que recordar todo eso le estaba haciendo efecto y le producía hasta depresión, así que lo dejó en paz para que se calmara un poco. Gohan se quedó pensando en cómo ayudar a su novia, una vez que estén afuera.

* * *

><p>–Ya te dije que saldremos de aquí y podrás volver a ver a tu aldea– explicaba el gigante del mohawk rojo.<p>

–¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Por fin podré volver a ver a todos – Gritaba, con felicidad, un hombre moreno, grande y con una cicatriz en la frente.

–Sí, yo espero ver a mis hermanos después de todo este enrollo. ¡Que jodido se hizo mi vida en este lugar!– decía molesto nº 16.

–Sí. Deberíamos estar disfrutando de la vida y no pudriéndonos aquí. Todo por ese estúpido atentado. Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así. ¡Malditos! No tenían derecho a meternos aquí sin pruebas – Octavio cambió su rostro por uno molesto –¡¿Me escuchan? Son unos desgraciados!–

–Cálmate…simplemente tuvimos la mala suerte de estar en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado–

Octavio suspiró –Sólo quiero irme de aquí y vivir tranquilo y feliz– dijo, apegado a la rejilla de su celda, mirando hacia la pequeña luna que se veía en una de las ventanas de las instalaciones.

Nº 16 se le acercó y levantó su brazo para colocarlo en el hombro de su amigo

–Verás que así será. Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, todo será diferente– animaba con su suave voz para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todos los reos fueron llevados a los baños para sus duchas rutinarias. Sólo les permitían bañarse tres veces a la semana.<p>

–Gokú nos dijo que te llevaron a la enfermería ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?– preguntó curioso piccolo que se encontraba, enjabonándose, a su lado derecho del pelinegro.

–¡Agg!.. kakarotto chismoso– susurró para sí mismo el de cabello de flama –Nada. Simplemente fue para preguntarme cómo estaba– respondió sin darle importancia.

–Ahh…creí que te habían dado otra paliza– dijo burlón el hombre de color ecológico.

–¡Cállate insecto!–

–jaja. No te enojes vegeta. Sabes que sólo bromea – calmaba el de cabello alborotado que está al otro lado del pelinegro.

–Bueno ¿y ya planearon cómo espiaremos el lugar si no podemos salir de las celdas y sólo tenemos la hora del almuerzo y descanso?– preguntó piccolo a ambos pelinegros.

–Pues ahora que lo dices, sí que está difícil la situación –

–Cállate kakarotto. Tú sólo te la pasas durmiendo – se quejaba vegeta –ayer hablé con otro prisionero y se nos unirá con su amigo. Él comentó algo sobre talleres y actividades de la prisión. Debemos inscribirnos y así poder estar más tiempo afuera y observar todo el lugar–

–Buen plan. ¿Cómo es que no nos dijeron nada de eso? –

–No lo sé. Creo que hay algo sospechoso en este lugar. Debemos estar alerta ante todo, tengo un mal presentimiento–

–Espera un momento vegeta. ¿No dijiste que no teníamos que incluir a gente que no son de confianza? – gokú se rascaba la cabeza.

–Bueno, estos hombres se enteraron de nuestro plan. Así que no tenía opción – el pelinegro se encogía de hombros –además, si ellos quisieran, podrían delatarnos pero no lo hicieron–

–Supongo que tienes razón – gokú acordaba con su amigo –Por cierto, piccolo ¿Dónde está gohan?–

–No lo sé. Cuando fueron a nuestra celda, unos guardias se lo llevaron a la oficina del decano y a mí me trajeron aquí– aunque hablaba indiferente, sentía un poco de preocupación por el muchacho.

–Escuché que a krilin también se lo llevaron allá – ten se unía a la conversación.

Vegeta miró a todos y se puso pensativo. Que coincidencia que a ambos hombres, con quienes se juntaba, se lo hayan llevado.

_¿Qué querrá el decano con ellos?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, nuevamente, me disculpo por la demora y prometo subir capítulos cada vez que tenga tiempo y lo más pronto que pueda.  
>Como pueden ver, en este capítulo no le agregué muchas acciones ya que quería enseñar las historias de sus pasados de algunos personajes y quería hacer que interactúen más. Un pequeño secreto jeje verán, con los siguientes capítulos, más pasados de los demás personajes y notarán que se relacionan entre sí jejej :D Bueno sólo revelaré aquello. Intentaré hacer más largos los capítulos.<p>

Quiero hacerles saber que me da felicidad de haber agregado a Octavio en mi fic jejeje :') Un personaje bastante querido y que me gusta muchísimo. No se me ocurría otro mejor que él y más aún acompañado de 16, otro personaje querido jejeje… Bueno sólo quería expresarme y espero que les guste el cap. y que me dejen algunos comentarios. cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo de mi particular historia. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

–Bueno, eso era todo. Pueden irse – el decano miraba hacia el patio de la prisión a través de su ventana mientras se encontraba sentado en su silla rotatoria –Ahh…Y que esto quede aquí entre nosotros. Ninguna sola palabra de lo que hablamos. Quedan advertidos – volteaba su silla mientras hablaba amenazadoramente con el ceño fruncido.

Krilin y gohan tragaron saliva ante la amenaza y salieron por la puerta con un suspiro. Dos oficiales llegaron para llevárselos a las duchas.

–Cuando lleguen le preguntaremos por qué lo llevaron a la oficina del decano. Ahora, sigue hablando sobre los talleres y actividades que hacen aquí – Piccolo estaba terminando de secarse mientras se cambiaba, al igual que el resto.

–No sé nada al respecto. Ya te dije que un prisionero me comentó algo, nada más – vegeta terminaba de colocarse su ropa de prisionero.

–Está bien – suspiró piccolo.

–¿Y cuando nos los presentarás, vegeta? Estoy ansioso por conocerlos – comentaba el de cabello alborotado.

–En la hora del almuerzo, creo. No lo sé, le dije que me buscara cuando pueda para ponerlo al tanto de nuestro plan –

–Por cierto vegeta, oí que ayer estuviste con la enfermera. Dicen que es muy sexy. Y escuché que si te pasas de listo con ella, recibirás una paliza – comentaba gokú –Créeme, son muchos los prisioneros a quienes no les agradan la idea de que te acerques a ella. Deberías cuidarte, amigo –

–Agg…Patrañas, kakarotto. Ignora los comentarios de los idiotas de este lugar –

–Hola muchachos – saludaba ambos hombres, gohan y krilin, al mismo tiempo.

–Hola ¿Y cómo les fue en la oficina del decano? – ten shin han se adelantaba a todos con una pregunta.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados e intercambiaron mirada por un segundo.

–ehh…bueno…ya sabes, lo de siempre…– el pequeño hombre calvo tartamudeaba al hablar sin saber que responder.

–¿Lo de siempre? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó piccolo.

–Nos habló acerca de nuestro comportamiento de la semana pasada. Ya sabes, cuando nos encerraron en la celda solitaria de abajo. Nos recomendó que les avisemos que no quería que se repitiera de nuevo. Bueno…eso fue todo…. – terminó de hablar con una gota de sudor en la frente y mirando a todos sus amigos, observando si les creyeron o no.

Vegeta miró a ambos hombres de manera sospechosa. No desconfiaba de ellos pero era la primera vez que actuaban de esa manera nerviosa, como si estuvieran ocultando algo. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, ya que creían en sus palabras.

* * *

><p>–Zarbón. Tienes un recado – el oficial ginyu se acercaba a la celda del prisionero con una pequeña caja que llegó a la mensajería de la prisión.<p>

–Ya era hora. Tardaron demasiado. No puedo aguantar más tiempo en este asqueroso lugar – se quejaba el hombre de cabellera verde.

–Sí, pues culpa al Dr. Gero no a mí. Ahora, asegúrate que todo salga bien – aconsejaba ginyu mientras se retiraba del lugar.

–Ahora sí podremos terminar con esto de una vez por toda –

–Así es, mi querido dodoria. Terminaremos con nuestro trabajo y nos largaremos para tomar unas vacaciones –

–Sí. ¿Está todo ahí, verdad? –

–Sí. Prepárate. Para la hora del almuerzo pondremos en marcha nuestro plan–

* * *

><p>–Ya cállate kakarotto. Por última vez, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que estén haciendo zangya y maron en este momento. Por mí que se estén muriendo o no, no es mi maldito problema – vegeta ya estaba harto con esas preguntas de su amigo.<p>

–Tranquilo. Yo sólo preguntaba para hacerte charla. Has estado muy callado y pensativo estos últimos días. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –

–Nada. Sólo que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien. Eso es todo –

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿Seguro que estás bien, vegeta? –

–Ya te dije que sí –

–Bueno. ¿Y qué pasó con la hoja que encontramos? ¿Pudiste descifrarla? –

–No. ¿Ahora puedo descansar un momento? ¿o seguirás con tu interrogatorio? – preguntaba, molesto y fastidiado, el pelinegro. "_Ahora que lo dice, tengo que quitárselo a la enfermera antes de que alguien más lo descubra. ¿Pero cómo llego a la enfermería? Agg…tengo que pensar rápido" _Pensó vegeta.

* * *

><p>–gohan ¿Ahora me dirás que pasó en la oficina? Porque lo que dijiste no me pareció convincente –explicaba piccolo.<p>

–Pues, sólo me dijeron eso, señor piccolo. En serio – el joven pelinegro tragaba volvía a hablar con nerviosismo intentando aparentar estar tranquilo.

–Bueno. Te creo, pero si te dijeron algo que te preocupe es mejor si nos avisas y así podríamos ayudarte –

–Está bien, señor piccolo. No se preocupe, todo está bien – esto último lo dijo cabizbajo. No le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a aquel hombre que, lleva conociéndolo un par de semanas, le ha demostrado ser de confianza.

* * *

><p>Después de un par de horas llegó el mediodía. Todos los prisioneros fueron enviados al comedor.<p>

–Oigan muchachos ¿Cuándo nos inscribiremos en esos talleres de actividades? – krilin cortó el silencio que se había apoderado de la mesa.

Vegeta bufó. Estaba tan tranquilo comiendo sin prestarles atención a los demás… hasta ahora –Déjame terminar y luego hablaremos con los guardias –

–Ok… – Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la mesa mientras todos los integrantes del grupo devoraban sus comidas.

–Hola. Por fin nos volvemos a ver – interrumpía nº 16, otra vez, dando fin al silencio que estaba reinando en la mesa.

–Hola, soy Octavio – se presentaba, el hombre grande moreno, con una sonrisa amigable.

–Tomen asiento – el pelinegro suspiró. No tenía opción, al parecer no comería tranquilo con todas esas interrupciones –Primero que nada, háblennos sobre las actividades que me comentaste ayer –

–Ahh…pues, hay diferentes tipos de actividades. Carpintería, pintura o arte, pueden unirse a la biblioteca si disfrutan la lectura y otros más – explicaba el del mohawk rojo.

–Ah, ya veo. Entonces ¿A cuál entraremos? – preguntaba gohan mirando a todos los presentes sentados en la mesa.

–Yo creo que carpintería – opinaba krilin.

–¿carpintería? Yo creo que sería mejor estar en la biblioteca – el joven pelinegro, gohan, miró a todos un poco nervioso. A él le encantaba leer y estudiar pero no mucha gente disfrutaba de aquello como él. Y temía que sus amigos se burlaran por eso.

–Vegeta ¿Dónde está gokú? – interrumpía piccolo que hace un buen rato empezaba a darse cuenta que algo, o alguien, faltaba.

–No tengo idea –respondió el pelinegro restándole importancia.

–¿No sabes? ¿Que acaso no viven en la misma celda? –

–Agg… un guardia se lo llevó a la oficina del decano y yo me vine aquí – vegeta se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

–Ahh… y bueno ¿Cuál es el plan? – Octavio se unía a la conversación mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, 16.

–Aún no hemos decidido a qué actividad entraremos – krilin miraba a todos para que tomaran un decisión o al menos opinaran algo al respecto.

–Ya lo tengo – esta vez era vegeta quien interrumpía a los demás.

–¿Será la librería verdad? – gohan se acercaba con su cara suplicante para que así sea.

–Por favor que sea carpintería – se decía krilin despacio.

–Entraremos a todas las actividades – vegeta dejó su plato vacío a un lado, junto con los otros cinco que había terminado anteriormente y suspiró – Así tendremos más acceso a diferentes lugares de la estructura –

–Es cierto…es un buen plan – halagaba piccolo. No le gustaba hacerlo pero tenía que aceptar que el pelinegro es bastante bueno planeando estrategias.

–Lo sé – respondió vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante.

–Hola muchachos – era gokú quien se integraba a la mesa. Se lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y totalmente despistado.

–Gokú…amigo ¿cómo te fue con el decano? –

–ahh…pues no recuerdo lo que me dijo – se acariciaba la nuca con su mano izquierda –¿Y quiénes son ellos? – preguntó al percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos.

–Déjame presentarnos. Me llaman 16 y él es Octavio –

–¿Octavio? – gokú observaba al moreno, concentradamente, intentando recordar donde había visto a ese hombre.

Octavio levantó la mirada al pelinegro, al igual que él, e hizo memoria.

–¿Gokú? – susurró –claro, tú eres el que salvó a mi familia en el asalto del banco hace dos años atrás – se levantó a para ir a abrazar al pelinegro. Era bueno volver a verlo. Aunque sea en un lugar como la prisión.

–Ahh…es cierto. ¿Cómo han estado todos eh? –

–Pues, no lo sé. Hace un año que estoy aquí y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ellos – habló con la cabeza gacha. Realmente extrañaba a su familia y a todos los de su aldea.

–¿Y cómo terminaste aquí? – preguntó curioso. Es imposible creer que un hombre como él esté en prisión.

–Nos culparon por un atentado de terrorismo a ambos. Debido a la falta de prueba de nuestra inocencia nos encerraron con la acusación de que formamos parte de aquel grupo terrorista – nº 16 fue quien respondió por su amigo.

–¡Nosotros somos Inocentes! – gritó molesto Octavio llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.

–Sí…yo también – dijo burlón broly, otro prisionero.

–yo igual – esta vez fue turles quien se burlaba.

–Sí…igual que todos – respondió un oficial, yamcha, que, al igual que todos, se reía de la situación.

* * *

><p>Todo el grupo, a excepción de 16 y Octavio, se dirigieron hacia uno de los guardias para poder inscribirse a los talleres de los que tanto hablaban.<br>Krilin y Ten shin han entraron a carpintería. piccolo y gohan decidieron dedicarse a la lectura, ya que ambos prefieren un lugar silencioso. 16 y Octavia, ya inscritos, estaban en el club de arte y pintura. Y por último, gokú y vegeta entraron a servicio comunitario. De esa forma tendrían acceso a todas partes de la prisión.

–Oye kakarotto – llamaba, vegeta, a su amigo. Lo había estado observando un buen tiempo, desde que entraron a la celda, y notaba que estaba totalmente perdido –¡Kakarotto! –

–¿Ehh? – finalmente había escuchado a su amigo y salió de sus absortos pensamientos –¿Qué sucede vegeta? –

–Olvídalo…sólo perderé mi tiempo preguntándote –

No recibió respuesta del pelinegro ya que éste se volvió a echar en su cama, con ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza, mirando el techo con una sonrisa y volviendo a recordar todo, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que salió de la oficina del decano.

**FLASHBACK**

–¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – se preguntaba el pelinegro que acababa de salir de la oficina para dirigirse al comedor. Estaba tan distraído que no observó a una persona…una mujer, específicamente que venía corriendo hacia él.

–Auuch…mi cabeza – gokú no dejaba de sobarse su cabeza.

–Idiota! Que acaso no te fijas por donde caminas! – se quejaba la pelinegra, gritándole al de cabello alborotado.

–Lo siento. No te había visto –

–Agg..no puede ser. Los análisis se me esparcieron por todos lados –

–Bueno, yo te ayudo – gokú se agachó para tomar los papeles en el suelo, mientras lo hacía levantó la mirada para verla y observó su hermoso rostro de piel blanca y su bello cabello negro suelto por llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda.  
>La mujer al sentirse observada levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del pelinegro, éste lo acompañaba con una sonrisa, y sonrió tímidamente quitándose el flequillo de su frente hacia un lado.<p>

–Mucho gusto, soy gokú – se presentó entregándole los papeles que había recogido.

–Soy milk –

–Milk…que bonito nombre –

–Gracias –

–¿Y qué hace una mujer como tú en un lugar como éste? – no dejaba de sonreír ni de mirarla, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

–¡¿A qué te refieres con una mujer como tú?!– frunció el ceño.

–Ehh…bueno ya sabes….una mujer linda y bonita como tú –

–Ahhh…bueno – miraba hacia el suelo sonrojada por el comentario del pelinegro – jeje lo siento –

–No te preocupes ¿ y piensas responderme? –

–Ahh..sí, lo olvidaba. Soy enfermera –

–¿Eres la enfermera de la prisión? –

–Pues sí. ¡¿Por qué?! – nuevamente volvió a exaltarse.

–Por nada…yo sólo preguntaba –

–¡Oye tú! La hora de almuerzo se acaba – el oficial ginyu se acercaba para llevárselo al comedor.

–Bueno, con permiso. Hasta luego – se despedía, milk, caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la enfermería.

–¡Ok…hasta pronto. Fue un gusto conocerte! – gritaba gokú desde el pasillo, milk volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió – Y espero volver a verte – susurró.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

–¡Apresúrate kakarotto! Hay que ir a hacer servicio comunitario –

–Ohh…lo había olvidado – suspiró y se levantó de su cama –Está bien, vámonos –

–Qué te has creído insecto, tú no me das órdenes –

* * *

><p>–Señor piccolo ¿no quiere leer uno de estos libros? – le mostraba la columna de libros que había juntado en una mesa.<p>

–No, sabes a qué vinimos aquí –

–Sí, pero…está bien – suspiró, para después poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

><p>–Creí que sería divertido – se resignaba el pequeño hombre calvo que intentaba cortar la madera para fabricar una silla mecedora.<p>

–Vamos krilin, no está tan mal –

–Gracias por no burlarte ten, pero no necesitas mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor –

–Además, recuerda que no vinimos aquí para eso –

–Sí, sí. Ya lo sé– se resignaba de seguir con su trabaja para empezar a espiar por todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>–Vegeta, no dijimos cuál sería el plan para hoy – el pelinegro se secaba el sudor de su frente con su muñeca mientras seguían limpiando la basura que se acumulaba en aquel patio de la prisión.<p>

–¡¿Qué no prestaste atención en el comedor?! – reprendía al pelinegro –Hoy no hay plan. Simplemente haremos nuestro trabajo en nuestras respectivas actividades mientras observamos todo el lugar para memorizarnos cada parte de la estructura –

"_Diablos, no he vuelto a ver a la enfermera y tengo que quitarle mi papel antes de que alguien más lo haga" _pensaba vegeta mientras seguía con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Siguieron con sus trabajos por una hora más para después dejarlos libres y permitirles su hora de descanso.<p>

–Muy bien ¿cómo les fue? – fue piccolo quien rompía el silencio.

–Pues no muy bien – decía krilin cabizbajo y algo deprimido.

–¿A qué te refieres? –

–No le hagas caso, está triste porque no logró fabricar una silla en toda la hora – Ten se integraba a la conversación.

Vegeta se levantó del lugar y se fue caminando hacia la entrada de la prisión.

–¿A dónde vas vegeta? – gokú notó extraño a su amigo y decidió preguntarle para asegurarse que no vaya a hacer algo tonto después.

–No es de tu incumbencia – el pelinegro siguió su camino para, finalmente, ingresar a la prisión y dirigirse a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>–Muy bien…gracias por tu tiempo, ahora me retiro – se despedía el decano que salía de la enfermería con unos papeles en las manos.<p>

En ese momento vegeta se ocultó detrás de las paredes para que no lo vea nadie, ya que estaba prohibido el acceso de prisioneros a las instalaciones de la prisión, y dejaba pasar al hombre que caminaba por ahí. Después de pasarse de largo, se apresuró para llegar a la puerta de la enfermería y entrar sin haber tocado.

Ahí vio a la misma enfermera que lo había atendido días atrás, y en quien pensaba todo el tiempo, que leía el papel que le había arrebatado de su poder.

–Creo que eso me pertenece – habló vegeta causando una reacción de miedo a la peliazul.

–¡Ahhh! ¿Quieres matarme del susto? – la mujer se tocaba el pecho con su mano sintiendo el acelerado corazón que palpitaba por la sorpresa de hace un momento –¡Idiota! ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? – reprochaba bulma que ahora colocaba ambas manos en su cadera y fruncía el ceño molesta.

–¿Que no puedes hablar sin gritar? – vegeta se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

–Eso es obvio, quiero mi papel de vuelta –

–Ahh…¿Podrías decirme de qué trata? – preguntó curiosa ya que no había podido descifrarlo aún.

–Nada que te interese – respondió tosco y nervioso porque tampoco sabía algo al respecto y no quería quedar mal ante la mujer. Bulma lo vio y casi se convence por la forma tosca en la que le habló pero su pequeña actitud nerviosa le decía otra cosa.

–Tampoco sabes qué dice ¿verdad? – sonrió divertida ante su correcta suposición.

–¡Cállate y dame la hoja! –

–Está bien, tranquilo. Pero ¿No quieres que te ayude a descubrir que está escrito?–

–¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabes el idioma –

–Sólo dame tiempo y yo te haré saber –

Vegeta dudó al comienzo pero la sonrisa de la peliazul le terminó de convencer.

–Está bien, pero nadie más se debe enterar de esto – le avisó para no tener problemas.

–No te preocupes, tú solo confía en mí – le guiñó el ojo, causando un leve sonrojo al pelinegro.

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió irse al patio antes de que terminara su descanso y vuelvan a su trabajo de servicio comunitario.

* * *

><p>–Señor, ya nos llegó el paquete y tenemos todo preparado –<p>

–Muy bien. Espero que no fallen porque no creo que a mi hermano le vaya a gustar – amenazó el hombre que miraba los papeles que había recogido recientemente.

–No se preocupe, todo saldrá como lo planeamos –

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **He vuelto! ¿Y cómo están todas? Espero que muy bien. Como dije anteriormente, intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Sólo que intentó acomodarme en mi horario para organizarme más :D

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que se pasan por aquí y a las que me dejan sus comentarios. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Creo que eso es todo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! He vuelto a continuar con esta historia. Creo que es la que más me gusta en escribir porque se basan totalmente en mis ideas :') Bueno, perdón por la tardanza. Sé que dije que subiría cada semana un cap, pero con mis estudios y eso me demoran bastante tiempo y, además, estuve ocupada con la historia de "Un Asesino En Internet" que subo capítulo más seguido ya que no tengo que pensar mucho para escribirla ya que la trama está hecha y sólo tengo que agregar uno que otro detalle. Bueno, no los aburro más. Aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia.

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**POV BULMA**

Resoplé y caí en mi silla cansada. Ese hombre realmente es un idiota pero bastante apuesto. Más allá de su buen parecido físico, tengo que admitir que lo que más me atrae es que tiene un aura misterioso y eso me hace querer conocerlo más y más. Lidiar con él era totalmente difícil.

Agg!.. Como los otros días, vuelvo a pensar en él. No sé qué me pasa, simplemente no puedo evitar que mi mente dejara de ver el rostro ceñudo de ese hombre.

Además de eso, otra cosa en la que no he dejado de pensar es en lo que me pidió el decano. La verdad, sus asuntos no me interesan en lo más mínimo, es más, por mí que se vaya a la mierda con sus problemas e intereses.

Por esta vez, no puedo pensar así. Esto se debe a que, en el asunto, vegeta está dentro de sus intereses y problemas. Y eso fue más que suficiente para darle atención a lo que está planeando.

Sigo intentando descifrar la hoja que le arrebaté a vegeta pero no logro conseguir algo. El idioma es bastante complicado y no se me ocurre ni la menor idea de cuál de todos los idiomas del mundo puede estar escrita.

Apago la computadora y dejo la hoja dentro de un libro, donde siempre lo oculto, para que nadie lo vea. Por ahora eso está en segundo plano. Lo que quiero saber ahora es lo que está tramando el decano.

_FLASHBACK_

_Acababa de recibir una visita, del mismo hombre a quien había atendido horas atrás. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba y no sé por qué pero me sentí bastante preocupada por él._

_Aún lo recuerdo aquella vez que lo vi en su celda. Era de noche y sólo pude ver su rostro. Muy masculino y un cuerpo musculoso. Bajo la luna tenía unas facciones varoniles y hermosas que se podían ver desde donde yo me encontraba. Recuerdo que le sonreí de manera coqueta y él simplemente se me quedó mirando. _

_Ahora mismo estaba conversando con él y vi un papel arrugado metido entre su cuello dentro de su ropa. Me acerqué y tomé aquella hoja. No entendía nada de lo que decía y le pedí que me lo dijera pero no quiso hacerlo y empezó a sobresaltarse por quitármela. En ese momento entra recoome, para llevarse a vegeta, acompañado del decano. Tomó al reo del brazo y se lo llevó a la fuerza. _

–_¿Sufrió algún tipo de hemorragia por el golpe en la cabeza? –_

–_sí, recibió un golpe bastante duro –_

–_Y supongo que lo limpiaste con algo ¿verdad? – _

–_Así es. Fue con una toallita, creo que lo boté a la basura –_

_El hombre se acercó al bote de basura y lo vio allí, metido entre todo lo demás. Se agachó y tomó la toallita, ahora roja, manchada de sangre._

–_Toma. Quiero que le saques un análisis – se aproximó hacia mi persona y me lo entregó para luego dirigirse a la puerta._

–_Pero no creo que sea necesario… –_

–_Sólo hazlo. Lo necesito para saber algo –_

–_¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? –_

–_Si tiene algún tipo de enfermedad y así evitar un desastre aquí en la prisión –_

–_No creo que importe… –_

–_¡Tú haz lo que te digo y no hagas más preguntas!– _

_Yo me quedé callada cuando el hombre alzó la voz. No quería problemas y mucho menos con quien se consideraría mi jefe._

–_Muy bien señor, mañana mismo lo enviaré a un laboratorio –_

–_Perfecto. Gracias, querida. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Que tengas un buen día –_

_Después de eso, mandé a milk a que enviaran la toalla al laboratorio y un par de días después me llamaron para decirme que ya estaba hecho. Mandé a milk para traérmelos y así fue._

_Llegó en la tarde. Parecía muy distraída y algo hipnotizada con algo que le sucedió, pues no me prestaba la más mínima atención en lo que hablábamos. Me entregó los papeles, todo dispersado y arrugado por cierto, y se echó en la camilla para descansar un momento. Realmente parecía maravillada con algo. No le pregunté ya que, como dije antes, no me prestaba nada de atención. Después de eso, se fue a comer un poco pues no pudo almorzar por ir a recoger los resultados del laboratorio._

_Un par de minutos después entró el decano para preguntarme por ello. Yo me tomé la molestia de revisarlos y todo su cuerpo funcionaba perfectamente. Se suponía que no habría problemas y aun así el decano quiso que se lo entregara para revisarlas él. No quise problemas así que simplemente asentí y se los di. Salió de la habitación y se fue._

_Me pregunté por qué tan interesado en aquel hombre y conociendo al decano sabía que estaba tramando algo para con él._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que no noté que mi amiga había entrado.

–¿En qué piensas bulma? – se dirigió a la silla de mi lado.

–¿Ehh? Nada importante –

–Hmmm… ¿no tiene nada que ver con el prisionero que te visitó y curaste la otra vez?–

–No…bueno, más o menos – respondí nerviosa, siempre que hablaba de él me ponía así.

–Wow…eso es nuevo – podía escuchar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

–Bueno, ya está bien. Dime que hay de ti. Te vi toda la tarde distraída y absorta en tus pensamientos–.

–Ah… jeje hoy me topé con un tipo bastante guapo. Y fue amable y creo que me gustó – podía verse un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas de mi amiga.

–¿Lo he visto? –

–No lo creo. Pero el único problema es que es un prisionero – mi amiga soltó un suspiro resignado.

–¿y por qué eso es un problema? – pregunté intrigada. Pues, yo también estoy algo atraída por un reo y quería conocer su punto de vista al respecto.

–Pues, si está aquí es porque robó, asesinó o cometió cualquier tipo de acto delincuencial – podía verla desanimada. Era obvio que pensar en que ese hombre es un tipo peligroso y malo no le agradaba para nada.

–Talvez cometió un pequeño accidente –

–No, sabes perfectamente que aquí, en esta prisión, sólo vienen las personas peligrosas y los que reciben demasiados años de permanencia – otra vez podía ver su decepción en sus gestos.

Yo no quería pensar así, rogaba para que vegeta no sea así y que haya llegado aquí por razones leves.

**FIN POV BULMA**

Bulma se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza, al notar que su amiga estaba saliendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MILK<strong>

Salí un rato a tomar aire. Pensar en ese hombre me hacía sentir...¡agg! no sé siquiera como expresarlo. Simplemente me gusta el sentimiento que causa en mí. Pero también temía de él. No lo conocía. Apenas lo vi una vez y me gustó. Quisiera pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo más pero cómo hacerlo si él es un prisionero. Por lo tanto, no lo dejarían salir seguidamente. Y las veces que salía, yo no podría ir con él.

Me asomé a la ventana que estaba cerca. Observé a cada uno de los prisioneros que se encontraban allí afuera. Entonces, mi mirada se posó en él. No me cabía duda alguna, era él. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa resplandeciente de oreja a oreja. Y luego él, que estaba conversando con su grupo de amigos, me miró. Y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, al momento de chocar miradas fijas. Me perdía en esos ojos profundos. Creo que estaba empezando a sentir mariposas en mi estómago.

Me alejé de la ventana y me dirigí, nuevamente, a la enfermería para estar con Bulma.

Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos y alejada de la realidad, en el ambiente, que no vi cuando dos hombres corrían por mi camino.

–Auuch! – me levanté adolorida. Era la segunda vez que me pasaba eso, en un mismo día, cabe aclarar.

**FIN POV MILK**

–¡Que no te fijas por donde caminas! – gritó molesto el hombre de melena verde.

–Ohh…es la enfermera idiota – susurró el gordo.

–Oh! Mis disculpas señorita – el hombre se levantó y ayudó a la pelinegra a hacerlo también –No me había percatado de ese detalle. –

–¡Agg! Sólo déjenme en paz – Milk, exasperada, alejó los brazos de Zarbon y se levantó sola.

Mientras se levantaba, observó que uno de los hombres levantaba una jeringa con un frasquito del suelo.

–Bueno, fue un placer verla señorita. Hasta pronto – se despidió Zarbon.

La pelinegra los vio de manera sospechosa con una pregunta en su cabeza.  
><em>¿Qué estarán planeando?<em>

Ella los conocía a ambos hombres y sabía para quién trabajaban y cuál era su trabajo. Esa prisión no era cualquier lugar, tenía muchos secretos que todos ignoraban y los que no lo hacían, ya no estaban.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GOHAN<strong>

El señor Piccolo y yo terminamos nuestro trabajo de ordenar los libros y limpiar el lugar de la biblioteca.

Al señor piccolo lo mandaron a llevar libros a cada prisionero, para que puedan entretenerse. Ellos elegían: revistas, periódicos, libros, etc.  
>Mientras, yo ya me dirigía a mi celda. Como somos los únicos que se encargan de la biblioteca no hay necesidad de ser vigilados por un oficial. Así que, en otras palabras, teníamos más libertad que los demás.<p>

Como no había nadie que me llevara a mi celda, me dirigí al baño antes de que alguien me vea y me mande para allá.

Allí me encontré con Krilin. –Hola Krilin. ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Ah, Gohan. Pues, me salí de la fila de prisioneros y me metí aquí rápidamente. –

–Pero te pueden encontrar. Y te meterías en problemas –

–No te preocupes. Sé cómo salir de ésta –

–¿Y sabes cómo salir de lo otro? – no puede evitar fruncir el ceño por esa pregunta que hice. Era un tema delicado.

–¡Uff! – mi amigo resopló y soltó un suspiro profundo. –No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer para arreglar ese problema –

–Yo tampoco. Pienso todas las noches en eso y no sé qué hacer – le di la espalda, empecé a derramar un par de lágrimas, pues pensar en lo que el decano quería hacerme era lo peor de todo.

–Tranquilo. El decano no nos puede hacer nada por ahora. Sólo concentrémonos en salir de aquí y allá afuera será más sencillo proteger a los nuestros – se acercó y me palmeó en la espalda. Siempre me reconfortaba.

La verdad estar aquí no ha sido tan malo. Bueno, al menos pude conocer personas realmente valiosas y espero seguir con ellos por el resto de mi vida.

**FIN POV GOHAN**

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres semanas desde entonces. Los prisioneros ya cumplían más de un mes de sentencia en la prisión. Al comienzo no les iba tan mal. Pero con los días el trato de los oficiales, y algunos prisioneros, fue devastador. Los maltrataba y aunque se defendían entre ellos, tenían que aceptar que los ochos no podían contra todos los de su contra. Simplemente tenían que vivir así.<p>

Se reunían en las horas del almuerzo y convivencia para platicar sobre lo que les pasaba. Cumplían con sus actividades mientras seguían tomando en cuenta cada detalle del lugar. Todo era rutinario en sus días. Hasta entonces…

En uno de las celdas un hombre empezaba a despertarse. Se sentía totalmente cansado, adolorido, mareado y perdido. El cansancio y el dolor podría relacionarse por los trabajos que hace, junto con vegeta, y por los golpes que ha recibido de parte de otros prisioneros y los guardias. Al comienzo creyó que era por eso pero al poner un pie sobre el suelo, y luego el otro, y tratar de levantarse, cayó al suelo sin protección alguna. No pudo ni reaccionar por lo mareado y enfermo que se sentía.

El otro pelinegro al escuchar la caída de algo, o alguien, se levantó y, al observar a su amigo en el suelo, se acercó hacia él.

–¡Kakarotto! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? – cuestionó con su típica voz ronca.

Al no recibir respuesta más allá de gemidos de dolor y su respiración agitada, vegeta tomó al de cabello alborotado bruscamente. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo.

Tenía la cara roja, apenas podía respirar y ni siquiera pronunciaba palabra alguna, además de que sus ojos los mantenía cerrados.

–¡Oigan!¡Idiotas! – llamaba vegeta a los guardias cercano a su celda. Uno de ellos lo escuchó y se asomó para ver qué sucedía.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –

–¡Este hombre necesita ayuda. Se encuentra en un estado moribundo, no lo ve?! –

El oficial se asomó más para verlo y en ese momento el pelinegro abrió los ojos, mostrando un color rojo completo, además de sus ojeras. Yamcha no lo pensó dos veces y sacó al hombre de la celda para llevarlo a la enfermería.

* * *

><p><strong>POV MILK<strong>

Estaba escuchando música, mi favorita "Yellow" de Coldplay, mientras me asomaba por la ventana y veía todo ese hermoso bosque que se encontraba alrededor de toda la penitenciaria.

Bulma se había ido quién sabe a dónde, algo raro estaba pasando con ella. Siempre se escabullía para salir. Y siempre se iba con Yamcha, uno de los guardias, a caminar por unos minutos y luego volvía. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué ocurría pero no quería preguntar nada porque mantenía mi mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Aunque me daba curiosidad, esperaría a que ella me lo comentara. Si no dijo nada es porque no debe ser importante pero pronto lo haría. Somos mejores amigas, hermanas del alma y, por lo tanto, acude a mí cuando necesita algún consejo o para cualquier situación, aun así me era extraña la forma en la que actuaba.

En ese momento entró Yamcha corriendo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y cargando un cuerpo. Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tan decaído estaba el pobre hombre…me acerqué para tener una mejor visión y casi me desmayo cuando le vi el rostro…!Era Gokú!

Mi pecho se oprimía al verlo así y más aún al escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Me preocupé mucho. Gokú había estado viniendo a la enfermería durante las últimas tres semanas, en la hora de descanso.

Sabía que estaba enfermo y que cada vez se lo veía empeorar pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que terminaría en ese estado tan degradante.

–Gokú ¿me escuchas? – intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

–M…Mi…Mil..k – me susurró.

En ese momento abrió los ojos. Me tapé la boca con mis manos al ver el rojizo dominante en sus globos oculares de ambos ojos. Estaba totalmente agonizante. Su cara pálida. Sudando por todo el cuerpo. Me partía el corazón verlo así.

–Mi…Milk – volvió a susurrarme. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y levantó su mano lentamente hacia mi mejilla. Vi lo dificultoso que era esa acción para él, así que lo ayudé. Tomé su mano con mis dos manos y me la coloqué en mi mejilla, acariciándolo. Entonces, se desmayó.

Estaba totalmente desesperada y preocupada. En lugar de moverme rápido, me quedé paralizada. Creí que ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces Yamcha me trajo a la realidad.

–Milk ¿Qué estás esperando? – me llamó sereno.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No había pasado ni dos minutos desde que entró a la sala y yo lo sentí como una eternidad. No era tarde. Tenía que curarlo. Aunque necesitaba ayuda de Bulma, ella no estaba así que lo iba hacer yo sola.

**FIN POV MILK**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BULMA<strong>

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la prisión, intentando no llamar la atención. Algo que no puedo lograr pues por donde camino todos los ojos se posan en mí.

Para mi fortuna, no había nadie cerca de aquella celda. Desde hace un par de semanas, estuve viniendo a visitarlo para conversar. Al comienzo, sólo hablábamos de la ayuda que le ofrecía pero después empezamos a tener conversaciones más íntimas. Sobre distinto temas.

Me asomé a la rejilla. –psss. Vegeta…oye – le hablé en voz baja. No quería que alguien me escuchara.

–¿Bulma? – escuché que preguntaba.

–No, Idiota – le respondí con sarcasmo – ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – No sé por qué, pero cuando pregunté aquello, se escuchó un poco de celos en mi tono. _¡Maldición!_

–Pues no eres la única que viene a visitarme – podía oír su tono burlón y noté su sonrisa ladina. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada. _¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

Suspiré. Estábamos actuando de forma inmadura y no pensaba seguirle su juego.

–Estuve buscando en muchos diccionarios e incluso en internet. No encuentro el idioma en el que está escrito este estúpido papel. ¿Estás seguro que significa algo? ¿Qué tal si sólo es coincidencia el hecho de que la tuvieras contigo cuando despertaste? –. Esperaba que me dijera "_sí, tienes razón"_ pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

–¿Y piensas darte por vencida sólo porque lo intentas y no lo logras? Hmmm…Haz lo que quieras mujer pero si no vas a ayudarme, no me estorbes y devuélveme el papel. – odiaba que se comportara así pero ya me lo esperaba.

–No tan rápido, vegeta. Nunca dije que me daría por vencida. Sólo quería despejarme esas dudas de que el papel puede no significar nada –

**FIN POV BULMA**

* * *

><p>Detrás de la puerta y las paredes de la enfermería, un hombre estaba escuchando todo lo que sucedía con una sonrisa triunfante.<p>

–Creo que ya podrías marcar a uno de ellos de tu lista – hablaba a través del móvil que tenía sujetando.

–¿Enserio? No creí que tardaría demasiado. Esperaba tu llamada desde hace días – respondía el hombre desde la otra línea telefónica.

–Pues, yo te recomendé mandar a uno de los guardias para dispararle y ya. No entiendo por qué tanto problema para deshacerse de alguien –

–Sencillo, mi querido hermano. Quiero que muera sufriendo. Que se arrepienta de haber nacido. Aunque él no tenga nada de culpa. Por las acciones de su padre, las tiene que pagar – respondía tranquilamente.

–Ahh, ya veo. Ahora, sólo nos falta uno. ¿Cómo acabamos con él? –

–¿Ya comprobaste si es él? Si no me equivoco tiene un hermano bastante idéntico –

–Sí, llevé prueba de su sangre a un laboratorio y las respuestas fueron positiva –

–Genial…Yo me encargaré de él. Tu dedícate a tu trabajo de controlar la prisión, querido decano –

–¿Te burlas de mi empleo? –

–Para nada. Eres mi hermano y me estás ayudando. Eso sería lo último que haría –

–Bien. Por cierto, ya deje libre a tus perros. –

–¿Soltaste a Zarbon y Dodoria? Hmmm…hubiera sido divertido mantenerlos un tiempo allí para que aprendan a valorar los que le doy. Bueno ya que…Adiós – colgó la llamada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, primero que nada lo siento mucho por la demora de casi dos meses :'( Realmente lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada, aunque no es excusa espero que puedan perdonarme e intentar olvidarlo jeje :D

Hice este capítulo así, con POV de otros caracteres, porque quería que conozcan cómo ven la situación otros personajes. Bueno, pienso hacer más capítulos de esta forma. Así que cada personaje tendrá su momento de fama para narrar la historia detrás de sus ojos xD.

No sé si lo notaron pero esta historia tiene una inspiración en base a la serie "PRISON BREAK". Sólo en dos cosas: Uno, sobre planear y hacer estrategias de escapes y Dos, el enamoramiento de la enfermera con el prisionero. En este caso, las enfermeras y los reos ;)

Un pequeño spoiler: Habrá varios escapes, como también encarcelamientos. Por lo tanto, esta historia recién comienza, no vamos ni por la mitad. Quiero que tenga unos 30 caps para la primera parte. Así es, tengo tantas ideas que organizar que no sé si me van a alcanzar para plasmarla en todo el fic. Es por eso que pienso que sacaré una segunda parte

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre agradezco a todos los comentarios que me dejaron. Como adoro leerlos jeje :D Espero que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios y me dejen algunos reviews. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**POV VEGETA**

Había pasado una semana y no se sabía nada de Kakarotto. Todos estaban preocupados por él. Yo también lo estaba pero nunca lo demostraría, así que hacía como si no pasara nada. Para empeorar las cosas no me había vuelto a encontrar con la mujer.

Pregunté varias veces a los guardias pero no me respondían y los pocos que lo hacían, me decían que ya no importaba. _"Un idiota menos que vigilar", _era la respuesta que me daban al respecto o sino terminaban diciéndome comentarios ofensivos.

Yo seguía mi aburrida rutina diariamente. Salía a almorzar, me juntaba con los idiotas en la hora de descanso y trabajaba en el servicio de actividades que había entrado con kakarotto. Ya no podía dormir, pues no dejaba de pensar en qué le habría pasado al imbécil. Además, de preguntarme qué había pasado con la mujer.  
>La verdad empezaba a extrañar al idiota que siempre, a pesar de irritarme, me apoyaba y estaba conmigo cuando lo necesitaba sin necesidad de pedirle algo. ¡Aggg! Me molestaba sentirme así pero era aceptable, al menos eso me decía para no sentirme tan patético, pues él y yo somos como hermanos ya que nos conocemos desde que tenemos memorias.<p>

Debido a esto, no nos quedó de otra que suspender todo tipo de plan de salida por este tiempo. Todo se suspendería, al menos hasta que supiera algo sobre el paradero de mi amigo.

**FIN POV VEGETA**

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría y nada sobre Gokú. Ya se había pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde el momento en que Gokú había despertado enfermo de su cama. Todos estaban tristes y apenados. Incluso, empezaban a hacerse a la idea de que realmente había muerto. No lo aceptaban, sobretodo Vegeta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BULMA<strong>

Estaba despertando poco a poco, echada en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Estuvimos despiertas todas las noches, desde que llegó aquí, vigilando los pulsos cardiacos del paciente. Me levanto y veo a Milk durmiendo incómodamente en una silla al lado del hombre que se hacía llamar Gokú.

–Milk… –susurré y le di unos empujoncitos para despertarla suavemente.

–¿Ehh? –

Podía notar las ojeras de mi amiga, sus ojos hinchados, su cabello desarreglado, su leve maquillaje deshecho pues desde que el hombre no despertaba, ella sollozaba de vez en cuando.

–Ve a descansar a la habitación. Yo lo vigilaré–

–Pero y si despierta y… – sabía que ella quería estar ahí para él, pero tenía que entender que se enfermaría si seguía en ese estado.

–Shh…Yo lo cuidaré bien. No te preocupes – la levanté de la silla y la acompañé hasta la cama de la habitación que tenemos al lado del consultorio.

–Está bien. Por favor, cuídalo bien – me rogó en un susurro y luego cerró los ojos para finalmente dormir.

Suspiré pesadamente y observé a Gokú un momento. Seguía inconsciente, como hace dos semanas.

Recuerdo que llegué Y vi a Milk llorando y buscando jeringas, caminaba de un lado a otro utilizando todo tipo de máquina de monitoreo para saber su estado del hombre. Le ayudé rápidamente sin ni siquiera saber que ocurría. Y luego llegamos a la conclusión que el hombre había tenido sustancias tóxicas dentro de sus organismos. El órgano más afectado era el corazón. Lo más probable es que nunca despierte y si, por milagro, llegara a hacerlo talvez tendría muy poco tiempo de vida.

Desde entonces, no hemos dormido mucho pues su corazón dejaba de palpitar por unos segundos y teníamos que administrarle algunas dosis para hacerlo reaccionar y así no perderlo.

No he vuelto a ver a Vegeta y extrañaba escuchar su voz. Tampoco he podido avanzar con su papel porque estuve ocupada con esta situación.

Creo que Gokú no había tenido mala señal desde hace doce horas aproximadamente, talvez unos minutos no afectarían. Estaba pensando ir a ver a Vegeta un momento y volver para seguir vigilando y cuidando a Gokú.

Me asomé a la puerta, la abrí, volteé para echar un último vistazo a Gokú que seguía durmiendo allí en la camilla, di un paso hacia afuera y cerré la puerta despacio para no despertar a Milk.

**FIN POV BULMA**

* * *

><p>Eran las 10 de la mañana y los prisioneros estaban en sus respectivas celdas. Algunos charlaban, otros seguían durmiendo, excepto uno.<p>

Vegeta estaba paseándose de un lado a otro mientras observaba el pequeño arma de fuego que tenía en su mano derecha. Con todo eso de Kakarotto, Bulma y sus planes de salir de la prisión se había olvidado por completo sobre los objetos que había encontrado en su celda, cuando llegó.

Sabía que tenía que descubrir con detalles todo lo que pasó aquella noche porque, con lo que le dijeron, podía sospechar que el culpable que lo llevó allí quería que eso pasara y sabía que lo más probable era que sea vigilado, una vez fuera. Entonces para estar precavido lo mejor era estar al tanto de todo. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de nada al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>POV VEGETA<strong>

Estaba jugando con la misma pequeña pelota que tenía desde que llegue aquí. Sentado en el suelo con una rodilla flexionada a la altura de mi pecho y la otra totalmente estirada, mientras lanzaba la pelota hacia a la pared y la volvía a atrapar. Pensaba en todo lo que me pasó desde que estuve aquí.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces.

Todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron en el momento que escuché una voz familiar.

–Está bien, Yamcha. No te preocupes –. Inmediatamente volteé mi cabeza para verla acercarse. Me emocioné mucho, pues ya hace semanas que no la veía. Entonces todo ese buen humor se acabó en el momento que la vi acompañada con el insecto del guardia.

No sabía cómo se llamaba, tampoco me importaba, pero sé que era el mismo que se llevó a Kakarotto a la enfermería.

Poco a poco, empecé a sentir como la sangre me hervía e involuntariamente apreté mis dedos formando un puño. Realmente ver al insecto tomando a la enfermera de la cintura me molestaba, y aún más ver que la mujer no hacía nada para quitárselo. Es más, ella le seguía el juego y también lo trataba con cariño.

Vi que se acercaba hacia mi celda. No hice nada, simplemente me quedé observándola. Entonces ella me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo fruncí el ceño, estaba muy molesto y no quería demostrárselo así que sólo dejé que viera mi enojo.

Por un momento iba a desistir e, incluso, iba a hablarle pero luego ella se pasó de largo, ignorándome completamente. Y lo peor, aún acompañada por el imbécil ese. ¡Agg! Estaba furioso y todo por esa tonta mujer.

**FIN POV VEGETA**

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos horas y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todos los reos fueron llevados al comedor.<p>

–Sé que la comida es un asco pero si no te alimentas, no sobrevivirás lo suficiente para salir de aquí – Piccolo se acercaba a Vegeta, junto con los demás.

–Ja! Cómo si eso fuera a pasar –

–¿Tienen alguna noticia de Gokú? – preguntó krilin con una mirada triste.

–Lo más probable es que sea cierto lo que dicen. Así que olvidemos ese tema y continuemos con el plan. ¿El plan aún está en marcha verdad?– Piccolo volteó a ver a vegeta para recibir una respuesta.

–Hmp – bufó y suspiró para levantarse más molesto de lo que estaba. Se dirigió hacia otra mesa solitaria, totalmente callado y con una mirada que reflejaba molestia.

**POV MILK**

* * *

><p>Escuchaba unos ruidos extraños, y eso me levantó. Me asomé a la puerta y mientras me iba acercando fui diferenciando los sonidos y me exalté, al darme cuenta que eran gemidos de dolor.<p>

Abrí rápido la puerta y observé el lugar. Gokú estaba moviéndose, aun con los ojos cerrados. No había nadie, al parecer Bulma se había ido quién sabe a dónde dejando a Gokú solo en la habitación.

Observé la máquina y noté que su corazón estaba dejando de palpitar. Corrí a la vitrina, saqué otra jeringa para aplicarle una nueva dosis y agregarle suero para que siga conmigo.

Gokú empezó a arquear la espalda y hacer gestos de dolor. Después de un par de segundos se detuvo. Eso me preocupó porque no veía reacciones de su cuerpo. Empecé a lagrimear por pensar lo peor y en ese momento él abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente con sus ojos azabaches.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN POV MILK<strong>

Vegeta había tomado una decisión. Tenía que salir adelante y no iba a deprimirse por lo que estaba viviendo. Así que volvió a ponerse firme y organizar un plan para salir de la prisión. Todo lo tenía preparado, sólo faltaba poner las manos en acción y esperar que todo resulte como lo esperaba.

–Hay un alcantarillado en la biblioteca. Talvez podamos salir por allí. – aconsejaba Gohan.

–Muy bien. Deben fugarse todos y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Cada uno por su cuenta se las arregla para deshacerse de sus guardias y llegar hasta allí – ordenaba el pelinegro. –Si uno de nosotros cae, lo mejor sería seguir con el plan y esperemos que no nos entreguen. Estoy confiando en ustedes y espero que no me defrauden –

–Me parece bien – concordaba Piccolo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV OCTAVIO<strong>

Estaba nervioso. Hoy era el día. Finalmente, todo mi martirio se iría y volvería a ver a mi familia. El hombre de cabello de flama nos dio órdenes a cada uno de nosotros para cumplir y todo esté preparado para esta tarde.

Lo único malo de esto era que me alejaría de mi amigo 16, pues él se iría a buscar a sus hermanos y yo pensaba irme a mi aldea.

**FIN POV OCTAVIO**

* * *

><p><strong>POV KRILIN<strong>

Ya llegaba la hora del almuerzo y con ello mi nerviosismo también llegaba a mí. Sería nuestra última reunión para verificar que todo esté saliendo como lo planeamos.

Esperaba con ansias poder salir. Lo primero que haría afuera sería ir a la casa de la playa donde vivía con un viejo a quien consideraba mi abuelo. Crecí con él y, casualmente, mi hija también lo estaba haciendo.

Me dolía no poder estar con ella en estos momentos y más aún cuando más me necesitaba después de lo que pasó hacia un par de meses atrás.

Esperaba poder contar con el apoyo de los amigos que hice aquí, incluso vegeta. Ellos me ayudaron mucho en toda mi estancia en la prisión y los echaría de menos si no los vuelvo a ver.

**FIN POV KRILIN**

* * *

><p><strong>POV TEN SHIN HAN<strong>

Terminamos nuestra última reunión en el comedor y, afortunadamente, todo estaba bien. Vegeta era bueno planeando este tipo de cosas y la forma de escapar que teníamos era bastante eficaz.

Ninguno de los guardias sospechaba y mucho menos los otros prisioneros. Aún me sentía mal por lo que le pasó a Gokú pero nadie dijo nada desde que Vegeta volvió a juntarse con nosotros y nos habló sobre el plan de escape.

Ya quería salir y ver a mi hermano menor. No sabía nada de él y eso me preocupaba mucho. Esperaba que no le haya pasado nada malo. Muy pronto lo sabría, era cuestión de dos horas para dirigirnos hacia la biblioteca y seguir mi nuevo destino.

**FIN POV TEN SHIN HAN**

* * *

><p>Gohan, Piccolo, 16 y Octavio, que ya habían llegado, esperaban impacientemente en la biblioteca. Todo estaba preparado.<br>Esperaron unos minutos y se apareció Krilin junto con Ten. Se habían metido en otra fila de prisioneros que se dirigían por el camino de la biblioteca y cuando pasaron cerca de allí, se metieron rápidamente para que nadie los vea.

–Finalmente llegaron, sólo falta Vegeta –

El pelinegro estaba caminando por la prisión sin importarle que lo vean o no. Afortunadamente, aún no lo habían notado.

Caminaba lentamente. No quería llegar, seguir una vida sin su "hermano" sería difícil, ya estaba acostumbrado a él. No sabía cómo continuar.

Adentro de la habitación, todos esperaban al pelinegro. No tenían mucho tiempo, era cuestión de minutos para que se den cuenta de sus ausencias y los buscarían por todo el lugar.

El pelinegro, desgraciadamente, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Suspiró y acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta.

–¡Vegeta! Por fin llegaste –todos recibían al pelinegro para poder seguir con su plan.

–¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – escucharon una voz que provenía detrás de Vegeta…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
